Of Heaven and Hell
by EndlessDreamingNights
Summary: AU - The illegitamate heir of Lucifer walks the Earth once more and a certain Bunny caught his eye. But is there more to his fascination than just lust? The fates wove their threads together in the tapestry of life for all eternity. Lifetime after lifetim
1. Prologue

Prologue  
Two hundred years of Hell. Feh! Two hundred, two thousand. What's the   
difference? It is still not enough to kill me. But it is enough to wipe out her   
existance. And for that, I will stay. She is like a drug. Addictive, yes. But   
dangerous. Oh. I have forgotten to introduce myself. I am Darien Shields.   
Although I'm not sure in two hundred years what it would be. My given name   
I have forgotten. I think Japan would be a good place to start over, do you   
not agree?  
  
It's been so long since I visited there. I'm talking randomly now, I suppose. I   
hope you'll forgive me. It's been such a long while since I had company and   
once a train of thought catch up with me, it's a little hard to let go. Force of   
  
habit, you know.  
  
You wish to know who She is? Like I had said, she is like a drug. True, I was   
addicted once, but I never did like drugs. Too many shields. I prefer raw   
emotions all running wild. She is the most beautiful woman I have ever seen.   
  
Too bad her soul and heart is as ugly as sin. Her hair is brown, the color of   
chestnut I suppose. Her eyes are like the ocean. One look and you're   
drowned in a sea of fire. Her red, pouty lips always have a smile on them. She   
was beautiful, but oh, such a tease. One moment, she was kissing you, and   
the next, she would ignore you.   
  
You're bored of hearing about her already? I'm astonished. Usually, one   
would beg me to tell more. Me? I'm nothing really, a mere unimportant little   
supernatural being. What about me being a supernatural being? I was the   
illegimate spawn of Lucifer back in the day when he used to raid the local   
villages. After I was born, he took one look at me and bathed me in his blood.   
Literally. He slit his wrists and washed me in the blood pool. I can still feel the   
hot burning liquid on my skin. But soon after that, he left me alone with   
Mother. But that didn't last long. The village children could tell that I was   
different, so I grew apart from the rest of them. It was not hard on me,   
because Father always did have a soft spot for me. Maybe it was because he   
loved my mother. Or maybe because I bit him when he was bathing me.   
Either way, he saw to it that I was raised properly, well, as properly as due to   
the prince of Hell.  
  
Mother was worried about me. I could tell when she started reading the bible   
more and more often. Especially during the night. She was a wonderful   
woman, truely she was. But after living with her for sixteen years, Father took   
me back and killed her. I never saw her again. Maybe it was because she was   
a God-fearing person and she went straight to Heaven when she died. I'd   
always liked to think that. Hell would have been no place for a beautiful   
  
woman like her.   
  
What of my life after her? Father took care of me, but not a really good job.   
He was a lustful devil and often left me alone in Hell with the bitches that he   
had killed soon after taking them. They were all boring. Always after me to   
plea for them to Father. But there was one that was quite nice to me. She   
was beautiful like Mother, and was always there when Father was up on   
Earth killing more bitches and whores. I believe I have more stepmothers   
then any child has. And stepfathers also. Like I had said, Father was a lustful   
devil. She taught me how to look after myself up on Earth. How to act, and   
how to hide my emotions from others. I always believed that she was a   
lesbian, because she found no interest in any of the men and only the   
women. But then again, after living in Hell for thousands of years, you would   
want a change of flavor.  
  
I believe I was 2818 when I reappeared on Earth. It was then that I met Her.   
She was only a babe. A mere flower of four. But I knew something of love   
when she gave me a single red rose with a smile. I often visited her   
afterwards. I gave her many gifts, although all were from an anonymous   
strangers. As she grew, she was brimming with goodness. So much that I felt   
that I have to take some away. To expose her to the dark side. But I fear I   
had succeed in throwing her onto Father. After one night with him, she was   
forever changed. Father didn't kill her, maybe it was because he knew that I   
had liked her, maybe even loved her. But she grew evil from that day on.   
Lustful. Dangerous.   
  
Well, two hundred years time is nearly up. It is time I reappear again on   
Earth. What has become of her? Haven't you heard? She's the Devil's   
mistress now. Yes, she had coupled with my Father. They even had a child   
together. But that child was mortal. I had fun watching Father toss him to the   
wolves of darkness. Had even more fun when he survived. He was a whore   
also.   
  
But he was beautiful. And for that reason alone, I will assume his identity.   
Chiba Mamoru.  
  
========================================================  
  
Author's Notes: I've rewrote this story into a chapters.   
It was the way I've originally wanted it anyways. Should  
I continue?  
  
Comments and criticism welcome. 


	2. Chapter One

Of Heaven and Hell  
Ryo Angel  
R  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter One  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
As I stepped into the Crown's Arcade, I can see her sitting on the stool, her small mouth   
on a straw, slowly sipping the chocolate. I smiled faintly, taking off my dark glasses. "Hey   
Motoki!" I greeted the blonde hair man that was to be called my friend.  
  
"Mamoru!" He handed me a chocolate shake and went back to drying off glasses. "How's   
work?" He asked, looking at me.  
  
I smirked. "Fine."   
  
Used to my behavior, Motoki only smiled and shook his head. "Mind if I ask you a personal   
question?"  
  
I shrugged. "No."  
  
"Why aren't you interested in dating? I mean, I've seen the way girls flock to you."  
  
"Not interested." I told him, my eyes on the blonde beauty three stools to the left of me.  
  
Motoki had noticed. "Or maybe you've set your eyes on someone." He smirked. "She's really   
nice, you know. Her name's Usagi."  
  
Bunny. A perfect name for her. But I had already known. I known everything about this girl.   
She is Sailor Moon. Princess Serenity of a dead kingdom of the moon. Neo-Queen Serenity   
of Crystal Tokyo. My Queen. I smirked, not mine. His. Mamoru's queen. "Is that so?" I asked   
Motoki with a glance of amusement.   
  
He laughed, drawing her attention.   
  
"What's so funny, Motoki?" She asked. Her voice music to my ears.  
  
"Just talking to my good friend, Mamoru here." He half gestured to me, a big grin on his   
face. "I got some work to do at the back. Call me if you need anything." With that, he left   
the two of us alone. A few people littered the place, mostly kids playing arcade games. A   
young couple in the corner, the man trying to have a good night. Heh. Looks like another's   
going to be joining Father soon.  
  
"Hello, Mamoru." She greeted me, sliding next to me. "My name is..."  
  
"Usagi. Yes, Motoki told me." I looked at her warily, seeing her put on a brave smile.  
  
"Okay." She didn't say much. She just sat there, in complete silence. There's already pain   
inside of her, no need to add anymore.  
  
"How old are you?" I asked, trying to fill in the silence that is bothering her so.  
  
"Fourteen. You?" She looked at me with bright blue eyes, the color of the sky.  
  
"Eighteen." A pause. "You go to Juuban Junior High?"  
  
"Yes." She smiled, delighted to have something to talk about with me, even though it's   
meaningless talk. I smiled back, let's give her a topic to talk about.  
  
"Have you heard about the new superheroine, Sailor Moon?"  
  
"Oh yes!" Her smile dazzles me. How can one with so much pain in her heart be so happy   
all of the time? "They say she's a fighter for justice. I wonder where the youma's are coming   
from though..." Her voice grew quiet.  
  
From Hell. Serena... no, Beryl. She is no longer my Serena. She always loved to play with   
the mortals.   
  
Lucifer rules all. Even GOD is his. And I do not mean Jehovah, the God that humans worship   
so much for fear of his wrath. I mean GOD - Golden Organization of Destruction. Lucifer's breed   
of high power, designed to wreck havoc on the mortals any time Father becomes bored with   
them. She stares at me now, wondering at my silence. Smirking, I stood. "I have to go. See   
you later... Odango Atama." I saw her flash of anger before I turned my back on her.   
  
My half-brother was suppose to be with her. He is the one that was destined to couple with   
her and produce the brat called Small Lady. Sailor Chibimoon. Instead, I am in his place,   
destroying her happiness. A flash of regret overcame me as I thought back to my own love.   
Serena... It is over. She is with Father now. She is no longer the pure. She is Beryl. No longer   
mine.  
  
But Usagi... she could be mine. Possiblities run through my mind as I thought about it. Night   
falls and I can feel her presence screaming out to me for help. I do what I can. A rose, words of   
support, and I disappear. She is strong. But not strong enough to face the pain of Death. I will be   
there with her when she does. That she can count on.   
  
Mercury comes. We have met before... wonder if she'll recognize me...?  
========================================================  
  
Author's Notes: Obviously, this wasn't the way they met, but it's my story... and I haven't watched the   
first season in a while. *-*  
  
I'm concentrating more on Mamoru then the actually battles and stuff. Don't worry, I'll give you some   
action, but it's mostly just Mamoru and Usagi's courtship... hehe.  
  
My chapters get longer as I progress, don't worry.   
  
I am reuploading this story every four to seven days to generate some new interest and reviews. After   
so long in Hiatus, I'm ALMOST done with the story. I have fourteen chapters done and I'm guessing   
there's going to be one or two more chapters + epilogue before it's done.  
Rena - I know, I know, it's been a VERY long time. I've lost so much reviews that I'm going to drag this  
on for a bit... at least, until I get the number of reviews I want.  
  
Moni - This story is my baby ^^ *huggles... glares* it's MINE!  
  
Kuro Tenshi - Yup. It's not really the NC-17 rule so much. I just can't help but wonder. I received ONE  
bad review on this story saying how disgusting and vile it is and a few days later, my account's been  
deleted. I mean, I don't go into details too much unless I'm looking for it. *sigh* Keep reading and   
reviewing! ^^  
  
DaughterofDeath - Here ya go!  
  
serena - Already written. Just waiting a few days ta upload ^^  
  
kalinda - Thankies ^^ I just love getting reviews.  
  
princess2000204 - It's MAMORU!! Kinda... it's gets even more confusing as the story progresses, but I'll  
try and clear up any confusion in my notes... or later on in the story ^.~ Gotta keep you guys on your  
toes now. 


	3. Chapter Two

Of Heaven and Hell  
Ryo Angel  
R  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter Two  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
My eyes traveled over to the crowd. I could sense her. My sister reborned. Half-sister really.   
She was Mother's love child. Full of innocence and intelligence. I remembered when I first   
held her, she touched my soul... what was left of it anyways. I could see her. She's next to   
Usako. My sister, Sailor Mercury. Protecter of all good and pure.   
  
Suddenly she looked up from the Sailor V game. I watched to see what she would do. "I'm   
late!" She yelled as she grabbed her bag and ran out to her school after school. That's my   
sister, always studying. She forgot her disk. No matter. Usako would bring it to her. No one   
saw me as I disappeared, following her unseen, slipping around through the shadows, the   
shadows that were a part of me. My eyes narrowed as I sensed Hell's prescence in the   
school. She would not be harmed. No... they dared not disobey me.  
  
"I still can't believe you think that she's from the Dark Kingdom!" Usako's sweet voice yelled   
angrily.  
  
"We can't be too careful, Usagi." Luna. Queen Serenity's most trusted advisor. I watched   
them from the shadows, watched as they bicker.   
  
"But it's Ami, Luna! She doesn't look like she's a youma."  
  
Ahh... but looks are deceiving. "Talking to your cat again, Odango?" I teased as I slipped   
from the shadows and into her view.  
  
"Ah! Mamoru!" She picked Luna up, "What are you doing? Stalking me? I have to go!" She   
ran like the wind, leaving me smiling behind her. Such a wonderful and pure soul. I would   
enjoy crushing it.  
  
I retreated back to the shadows as I awaited Usako's appearence as Sailor Moon. She   
would not need help... but I do want to see my sister in all her glory. Perhaps her memory of   
her past life will be revived... perhaps not.  
  
I slipped into the shadows. The youma could sense my presence, but she dared not   
acknowledge it. Ah... Sailor Moon cometh. I laughed quietly when I heard her reply to the   
youma's question. Ask the apple indeed.   
  
The youma dare mistreat my sister!? I lingered a little longer as I see the mark of Mercury   
appear on her forehead. So many lifetimes as the guardian of Mercury... She was so  
pure... like Usako. The mist enveloped everything and I retreated back into the underworld.  
  
"Akuma!" Father called out to me affectionately.   
  
"Hello Father." I greeted, my voice cool and collected.  
  
"I hear your sister is revived on Earth..." He sipped his dead wine and waited for my   
answer.  
  
"Yes. She is now known as Mizuno Ami, Sailor Mercury." I peeled off my pea green jacket to   
reveal my silver wings. Flexing them, I walked over to the balcony that overlooked the   
murderers.  
  
"Mercury, huh?" Father was silent. "Protecter of the Princess."  
  
"Yes." Protecter of my brother's soulmate.  
  
"I see..." He paused. "Be careful." He warned, slipping back to the shadows in which he   
came.  
  
Be careful? Of what? I am the spawn of Lucifer. There is nothing in this world that can harm   
me. I sat in front of the television and laid my head back on the sofa, arms resting at my side.  
It had been a long since the vision started coming. Ever since I was a child. Like clockwork   
they came upon me. It came again.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
*******  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
  
Giggling, she tickled his nose with her sun-kissed hair. "Wake-up, my love." She mummered  
as she kissed him on the mouth sweetly. She frowned when he showed no reaction. "My   
love?" She kissed him again, licking at his lips and sucking on them gently. Still, he showed no   
reaction. A small smile stole across her face as she began to plant small kisses all around his   
face, her nimble fingers tracing designs all over his chest, going lower and lower...  
  
"You little minx!" He called out as he pinned her onto her back, holding her arms above her. All  
he got in return were giggles.   
  
"Endy, stop playing." She moaned when he licked the side of her neck, lightly sucking on it. He   
held her hands in one hand and the other parted her nether lips.   
  
"My, my," He said with a twinkle in his eyes, "I see that you're as eager as I am." He   
commented almost casually when she began to wiggle beneath him. He thrust his index finger   
into her slick opening and just let it rest there before pulling it out slowly. Another finger   
joined as his hand started moving into her again slowly. She continued to wiggle beneath him,   
protesting all the while.  
  
"Enough, Endy." She panted, "Please..."  
  
He released her hands and pulled her tightly against his body and as he was about to enter   
her, the scenery changed. Gone was the feather bed, gone was the dimly lit room. In its place  
stood a castle shrouded by mist, giving it a gloomy eerie look. A little voice stood on the bridge   
directly to the entrance of the castle, fully garbed.  
  
"My Prince..." The voice came. "My Prince..." That was all she ever said. Spoken in a melancholy   
voice, she continued to whisper to him, "My Prince..."  
  
The little boy ran into the castle, up the stairs and burst into the balcony. The sky behind the   
woman was clear. Birds were chirping all around them. She opened her arms to him and held  
him as he ran to her crying. "Shhh, my Endy," She soothed, her face obscured by the sunlight   
behind her,"It'll be okay. Everything will be okay."  
  
"How do you know?" He asked, sobbing into her arms, "Nothing will be okay. They're gone!  
Every last one! I'm the only one left! I'm always the only one left! They all left me!"  
  
"Not all." She contradicted gently, "I'm here. I'll always be here."  
  
The little boy looked up and she gently wiped away his tears, "Really?"  
  
"Of course, my Endy. I'll always be here for you."  
  
"Who are you?" The boy was transformed into a man. Still he sat on the floor, his head on her  
lap. "You never tell me who you are. You never show me your face."  
  
"Does it matter so much, my Endy?" She asked him, stroking his hair.   
  
He shook his head, "No... yes... I don't really know." He closed his eyes and just absorbed the   
serene feeling around him. "I dream of you every night. Every night ever since Mother died."   
He paused, "I just wish I know who you are."  
  
She paused slightly in mid-stroke and continued again, "I've shown up in your life many times.  
Time and time again, I was taken away. By doubt. By mistrust. By jealousy. By life... by Fate..."  
  
"Screw the Fates!" He stood up abruptly and gazed down at her, hoping to catch a glimpse of  
her face, but the mist came again. "Don't go! Please! Don't go!"  
  
"I never left you, my Endy," She whispered as the dream left him. "I've always been by your side."   
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
*******  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
  
I woke up in a daze. I always awake in a daze. She's so near, yet so far. "Who are you?" I asked,  
pinching the gap between my eyes. "You say you're always by my side... who are you?"  
  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
========================================================  
  
Author's Notes: I guess the question you're asking probably is... who IS that girl? Okay, so you're   
not asking it. You know who she is... or do you? Dun Dun Dun. *grins*  
  
I'm adding some things to my earlier chapters. It's going to be visions and dreams. Some   
explanations on Mamoru's part. Because he's only going to have ten chapters in his POV. The  
next ten is in Usagi's. So, which of these should I add to my next chapter?  
  
-. Some information on the REAL Mamoru  
  
-. Some information of the Fake Mamoru's past (let's call him Akuma)  
  
-. An appearance of Mamoru   
  
-. A talk between Akuma and one of his half-siblings.  
  
The number of reviews determine the span of time that I update. So... take a few seconds.   
Write a review.  
  
Flames welcome... need them ta start the fire for the BBQ ^.^ It's getting hotter ya know ^.~  
.  
.  
.  
.  
  
kalinda - Yup, it's weird. It's the first time I've ever written something like this...I only hope I don't   
get you guys as confused as I am... ^^ And I wrote it!  
  
rena - I'm adding new stuff to my chapters!! Make sure you read those too! It'll clear up the   
confusion down the road ^^;;  
  
Kuro Tenshi - Yes... evil Mamoru good... *evil grin* Glad ya liked it.   
  
Sakura - Here's more! And I've added some to it too!   
  
GothicElf - I updated! Glad you thought it was funny... although... what genre do you think this fic i  
s anyways? Personally, I'm still not too sure...  
  
Kino Amiko - I always did like to write original stories ^^ These days, it's all been done *sigh*  
  
princess2000204 - Well, it IS a fanfiction... so technically every SM story is changed a bit... but   
thankies! ^^  
  
.  
.  
.  
.  
  
Love the reviews. Keep them comin'! 


	4. Chapter Three

Of Heaven and Hell  
  
Ryo Angel  
  
R  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter Three  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Darien..." A silver voice called to me.  
  
"It is Mamoru, Celine." I told my step-mother gently. I had descended to Hell for a visit and   
  
she was the first to greet me. Her silver hair caught Hell's fire and sparkled as she hugged   
  
me. Interesting... she has embraced the darkness of Hell and instead of letting it rule her,   
  
she presided over all... all but my father and I.  
  
"Your half-brother's name..." She mummered, "Do you think it wise?" She poured a cup of   
  
red wine for me.  
  
I looked at her and somehow... she reminded me of Mother... no. It can't be. Mother is in   
  
Heaven where she belonged. Hell is no place for her. I looked down at the cup in my hand   
  
and frowned. This cup is carved of moonstone... "Why not?" I laughed.  
  
She studied me for a moment and in that moment, I felt like a little boy again, waiting for a   
  
scolding. Finally, she speaks, "Perhaps not... be careful of her heart, Mamoru..."  
  
I laughed, "I care not for the little bunny's heart." I took a sip of the wine and licked the   
  
small droplet that spilled from the corner of my mouth.  
  
Celine shook her head, "You should." Was all she said before she let the hot fire consume   
  
her and she disappeared from my view. Why should I care about Usako's heart? She is my   
  
brother's destiny. Not mine. Ugh! My eyes closed temporarily due to a sharp stab of pain in   
  
my heart. Why this pain?   
  
A growl came from me as I saw her with another. She is MINE! No one else's. She belongs   
  
to only me! Another growl and I left to see her once more. Why did she call to me so?  
  
As I bounded towards the mortal realm, a black mist enveloped me. Stopping, I stood still   
  
and assessed my surroundings. I am between realms. Where Time walks. "Brother." That   
  
voice... I know that voice... "Brother." She called again, the mist clearing, revealing a   
  
woman with olive-colored skin and dark black hair. Her body was clothed in mist and in her   
  
hands, she holds the Devil's key.   
  
"Morgana le fey." I greeted my half-sibling.  
  
"Lancelot." She tilted her head down slightly and stood up once again, a small smile on her  
  
face. "Or should I call you Mamoru now?"  
  
I laughed, "I am still myself, Morgana."  
  
"Yes, my brave warrior. Always." She smiled in that condescending way of hers. "How goes  
  
the trappings of the small bunny?" I growled and she laughed, "Might I trouble you with a   
  
request?" She inquired, changing the subject abruptly.  
  
"Of course." I said smoothly, "You are, after all, my beloved little sister."  
  
She laughed, "And you still tease me so." Her laughter died down to a soft smile, "I was   
  
wondering if I could see Arthur."  
  
My eyes narrowed, "For what?"  
  
"You mustn't be so suspicious, brother. I love him. Can't I see him again?"   
  
I apologized, "Forgive me, I had forgotten about your... liaison." I teleported her to the   
  
dungeons that held our sweet brother and set back to my task. The little bunny shall be   
  
mine to conquer.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
****  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Morgana le fey stood in the patch of darkness watching her lover pacing across the patch  
  
of moonlight. "Milord." She greeted him softly, stepping into his line of vision.  
  
"Guinevere!" Indeed, Morgana had transformed herself into the very object of his love...  
  
just like before. When she had given into desire and tasted the love that her brother gave  
  
freely to one that had never nor will ever belong to him. The man that was known as Arthur  
  
swept her into his arms and held her tightly, "I thought he had gotten you. He would stop  
  
at nothing to destroy you..." He suddenly paused and let her go, "How... how did you get   
  
here?" Horrified, he backed away, "Stay away you monster!" He cried, "I'll never give in. No  
  
matter what you do!"  
  
Keeping a placid face on, Morgana slowly approached her love, "Miliord. It really is I.   
  
Perhaps this is a dream. Perhaps nothing is real, but right this instant, we are together. Is   
  
that not what matters?"  
  
Whimpering with the need of reassurance, he let himself be enveloped in her arms. "It   
  
really is you, is it not, Guinevere?"  
  
She flinched slightly, but nodded, "No one else would love you as I do, milord." She said  
  
truthfully as she kissed his lips. "Only I would love you with my heart and soul..." Her body  
  
called for more when he began to respond to her. "And right now, I wish to love you with  
  
all of me. Please, milord... please... Arthur..." She begged.   
  
"Yes..." He whispered hoarsely as he sucked on her long pale neck, "Yes..." Her long dress  
  
was tossed aside only to reveal bare skin, "This must be a dream..." He whispered to   
  
himself, not caring at that very moment. He kissed his way down to her full breasts, licking   
  
at her straining nipple, delighting at her shiver before sucking hard on one, one hand   
  
gently fondling the other while his other hand snaked downwards. His fingers eagerly   
  
parted her nether lips and his thumb brushed against her jewel as he slipped one finger  
  
into her.  
  
"Yes, Arthur." She moaned as her hands kept his head where it was, "Yes!" She called out.  
  
He had moved his head down, as Morgana tilt her head back, using her arms to hold her  
  
upright as she spread her legs for her love. He sucked on her jewel, using his tongue to   
  
make her screams echo in the small room. Licking his lips, he sat on the balls of his feet,  
  
looking at her as she still shiver from the aftershock of climax. Something looked off to   
  
him... "I want to be in you." He said quietly to her as he ripped aside his tattered clothing.  
  
"Yes..." She hissed, laying down, opening her arms to receive him.  
  
When he rammed his cock into her, he held her small body close to him, "You bitch." He   
  
snarled at her as he started to move harder into her, making her scream out in pain and   
  
pleasure. "You make me want you when I know it's wrong." Again and again, he thrust   
  
into her, wanting to make her feel his pain.   
  
Morgana's eyes grew wide when his words got through to her, but she kept on moving  
  
with him, "Arthur..." She tried to explain, but he kept on pounding into her, forcing her to   
  
accept him into her. Suddnely, he stiffened and with one final thrust, empty his seed into   
  
her. Breathing heavily, he stayed buried in her. "Arthur?" She said his name meekly.  
  
"Why, Morgana?" He asked, still holding her to him, still keeping himself buried into her.  
  
He sat up, bringing her with him. "Tell me." He growled, as he kissed the valley of her  
  
breasts, his cock hardening again.  
  
Morgana didn't know what to say. He sounded as if he wanted to kill her, yet he's aroused  
  
by her. "I... I don't know what to say." She tried to push herself from him, but he held her  
  
tight. "If you hate me so much, let me go!" She said, getting angry at him. What right did  
  
he have?  
  
"I hate your touch. I hate that every time you touch me, I'm reminded how I was unfaithful  
  
to Guinevere. I hate that I loved it. I hate that I had loved my sister. And," He growled   
  
when she squeezed her inner muscles together, "I hate how right this seems."  
  
"Arthur?" She asked almost teasingly as she began to move against him, "What do you   
  
mean?"  
  
He moaned as he grabbed her small waist and forced her to move faster, "I hate that I love   
  
you!" He yelled as she picked up pace. "I hate you. I love you. I hate you. I love you." He  
  
chanted as she moved up and down on him, finally coming down hard, screaming out his   
  
name as she climaxed again. She held onto him as her climax subsided, then stood up and   
  
walked out of his reach She whispered a spell and she was dressed in a black silk robe.  
  
Her face was confused, "You... you..."  
  
He laughed mockingly, "Yes, Morgana. I love you!" He stood up, staggering to his pile of  
  
rags. "Hard to believe huh?"  
  
"I... I don't... I..." Morgana had yearned to hear those words from his lips for centuries. This  
  
was not how she had pictured it.  
  
He had put on his clothes and not turned to her, "You were forbidden fruit, sister. In this   
  
first lifetime and every one after that."  
  
"What about Guinevere?" She asked, "Your little bunny."  
  
He snorted, "She belongs to him. Always. Destined by the Fates. Only he was too stupid to  
  
realize that." He looked at her, "The Fates play with us all like we are fools." He spat at his  
  
feet and laughed horribly, "We could never be. NEVER!" He roared.  
  
Morgana took this time to regain her composure. "You are wrong, brother." She told him.  
  
"We are not of the mortals. We are the Devil's Spawn."  
  
He laughed at her naivety, "You are wrong, sister." He said the word with contempt, "You  
  
think you love me, but it's the Fates that plays with us." He told her, "Our brother thinks   
  
thinks that the Bunny belongs to me, but it is HE that will suffer when he loses her again.   
  
Just as he finds out that they are meant to be. It is written in the stars. It is woven in the   
  
tapestry of the Fates. He can't escapse his 'fate'."   
  
"You're wrong!" Morgana screams at him, "You're wrong! Our live aren't controlled by the  
  
Fates! It isn't!"   
  
"That's right, just deny everything, Morgana. Just like you've always done." He turned his  
  
back to her, having already said his piece. He had came to terms with their relationship  
  
lifetimes ago. Back when they had first started. No matter how much he loves her, the  
  
world condemns their love. And they can never be.  
  
Morgana stared at him and shook her head, "I refuse to believe that. I refuse!" She shrieked  
  
before teleporting away, leaving the room empty except for its lone occupant. Silence fell  
  
and he took this silence to calm down.  
  
"You can come out now." He said, still facing the moon.  
  
Lucifer stepped out from the shadows and greeted his son. "She took that rather well."  
  
He snorted, "What do you want?"  
  
"To warn you to not say a word of this to Akuma."   
  
"Ah yes." Mamoru mocked, "Can't let big bro know that his life is just a story written by his  
  
bitch of a mother."  
  
Lucifer didn't rise to bait. "You'll do well to not tell him."  
  
Mamoru walked over to the corner and sat down, letting his head fall behind him, "What   
  
more can you do to me?" He asked, laughing slightly at his predicament, "I'm dead as it is."  
  
"I can kill Morgana."   
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
========================================================  
  
Muwhahahahahaha! Lemons for all! If my account gets deleted again... will you still love me?  
  
Hehe. Anyways... JUST in case it does, can anyone recommend a site for me to post this  
  
story on? Thankies.  
  
Ohhh... and the plot thickens. Got a bit dramatic didn't it? Told ya there's incest. If you didn't  
  
believe me, would you believe me NOW? Morgana and Arthur, the oldest story of incest  
  
there is.   
  
*looks at reviews* So little... *whimpers* Review please! *-* I need the reviews to survive!  
  
Spread that word that it's back!  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
GothicElf - I've updated soon... I think... the thing is, if I just leave things as I had it, then   
  
you'll only get like... three paragraphs in this chapter. Hehe... and from experience I don't  
  
think the readers like that. Besides, there's confusion up ahead... I think I'll clear it up   
  
beforehand.  
  
kalinda - Yup. I'm starting to get confused myself... I know, this story is my baby! *huggles*  
  
And you ARE special. Yup yup. All my reviewers are special ta me. ^^  
  
rena - Wow... the praises... really boosts a gal's ego. ^^ Thank-you SO much for continuing  
  
to follow this story. I'll try and update as fast as I can.  
  
Kuro Tenshi - The only reason it's different is cause I'm having a semi writer's block at the  
  
next chapter and I'm going back to add things to it... I'm hoping to get some inspirations ^^;;  
  
Yes! Love live Evil Mamoru's everywhere! 


	5. Chapter Four

Of Heaven and Hell  
  
Ryo Angel  
  
R  
  
============================================================  
  
Chapter Four  
  
============================================================  
  
"Motoki!" She laughed as the water hit her. Her eyes sparkled as they caught   
  
the sun's rays. Wearing a pink bathing suit, her hair hung like two golden silk   
  
curtains, her bangs draped over her crystalline blue eyes and her smile... She   
  
is MINE!  
  
Appearing from the shadows, I feigned surprise to see them. I nodded my head  
  
as he greeted me, "Come play with us, Mamoru! The water's great!"  
  
Usako took a gentler approach, "Yes, Mamoru. Come play with us." I was   
  
close to the water's edge and the small splash caught me by surprise. I   
  
looked at her and saw her hide a small smile. With a sour look, I headed   
  
straight for her and picked her up. Her squeal of delight echoed into my ears.   
  
"Put me down! Ahhhh!"  
  
I chuckled and released her, letting her hit the water with a loud splash. "That'll  
  
teach you, Odango!" I smirked as she stuck out her lower lip and held up one   
  
slender arm.   
  
"Help me up." She demanded softly. Despite knowing what she would do, I   
  
extended my arm to her and fell on top as she yanked me down.  
  
"Well, well, Odango." I tsked trapping her below me with my forearms, "Always   
  
knew you were hot for my bod."  
  
Her jaw dropped open as she wiggled out from under me. Her lower lip stuck   
  
out in a large pout. She was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen.  
  
"Ahem."   
  
Turning my head, I saw my sister standing to the side by the sand. A white   
  
shawl is drapped over her blue one-piece along with a large sun hat. "Usagi,   
  
there's... um... something that we need to take care of." She said nervously.  
  
Take care of? I extended my energy outwards, holding back my snarl. Jedite.   
  
Out to ruin my fun. I kept my anger inside. He would feel my wrath later, but for   
  
now...   
  
"Oh!" Usagi ran out of the water and grabbed Ami's arm, "Yeah, big thing! See   
  
you guys later!" She yelled, running to the parking lot.  
  
"Well, they went fast." Motoki said, turning to me, frowning when I got out of   
  
the water. "Don't tell me you have to go too!" He groaned.  
  
"Sorry pal." I told him. "Large essay waiting for my reluctant hand." And two   
  
ladies that need my assistance. As soon as his back was turned, I melted   
  
back into the shadows and transported instantly to the battle.  
  
A lochness monster. Couldn't they come up with something new? I smirked   
  
when I saw her fight. Her eyes were filled with determination, but also with   
  
fear. Perhaps I should help her... but she needed this. She needed to know how   
  
much she could tackle. Not to mention that I loved to see her fight. The fury, the   
  
passion. She could be the next queen of Hell... where did that thought come   
  
from? Though... it DOES have some appeal to it...  
  
"Whoo! We did it!" Their light laughter broke my train of thoughts. I focused on  
  
her smile. Radient as ever. My eyes narrowed however when after they   
  
transformed, my sister fell down wincing. She was hurt.  
  
"I think my ankle's broken..." She signed, attempting to move it, hissing as the  
  
pain shot through her.   
  
"Here. Hold onto me." Usako said, wrapping one arm around Ami's waist.   
  
"I think there's a chiropracter around here somewhere."  
  
As I watched them go, I made my anger known. The instant I stepped through   
  
into the boundaries of Hell, Beryl was smiling to me.   
  
"Darien!" She squealed.  
  
I regaded her coldly. "It's Mamoru, Beryl." I told her, "You should know. It was  
  
your son's name."  
  
Her eyes burned with hatred for me, but she won't antagonize me. She may be  
  
stupid, but she's not suicidal, "Oh, Mamoru, Darien, what does it matter?" She  
  
asked, trying hard to conceal her tears.  
  
"Where's Jedite?" I asked, my voice soft, but harsh.  
  
"Around." She waved one arm dismissively. "But why bother with him?" Her  
  
smile became sugary and false. "There are so much better things to do..." She  
  
trailed of suggestively. My gaze did not falter. He had ruined my fun. That was  
  
reason enough for punishment. But he has also hurt my sister. That calls for  
  
blood.  
  
"Come out." I demanded, keeping my anger in check. He dares not disobey.   
  
"What have you to say about your actions?" I asked him.   
  
Although he fears my wrath, his gaze was patronizing. "She is a Sailor Senshi.  
  
Fighter against our kind. Good riddence should she die!" He told me, his head  
  
high.  
  
"Fighter against our kind?" I asked him, "You have no idea who you are, much  
  
less what."  
  
"Dare... Mamoru," She amended when I glared at her, flinching as she did so,  
  
"Leave him be, he doesn't know anything."  
  
But I didn't. I mocked him, "You think yourself so high and mighty, but you are  
  
nothing! No more than a lost soul who does my every bidding!"  
  
He didn't say anything, he just stood there as I berated him. "Do you not know   
  
who Sailor Mercury was before she became a gaurdian of the Princess?" I asked  
  
him after a moment of silence.  
  
He rolled his eyes, "Your sister." He sneered. "You've grown weak, Prince of   
  
Darkness.... or should I call you Prince of Light?" He added with a smirk.  
  
My eyes hardened. "What I do is none of your business."   
  
Beryl sensed what I was about to do and she intercedes. "Mamoru! Let him go!"  
  
She pleaded. "Please? If anything, I should be the one to punish him."  
  
I tuned my gaze to her. "Oh yes. Your... punishment." I spat. "Will you spread  
  
your pretty legs for him as you do every other being here?"  
  
"Now that's not fair, Mamoru!" She whined, anger well hidden in the depths of   
  
her eyes.  
  
"Isn't it?" I asked her, anger getting the best of me. I had loved her. Loved her  
  
with my damned soul. But that wasn't enough. No, not for her. "Not even   
  
Lucifer himself satisfies your lust!" I accused her.  
  
Her eyes grew wide and a smile began to spread across her beautiful face.  
  
"There's always been one being for me, love." She told me, coming closer,  
  
her eyes downcast. "And that's always been you..."  
  
I moved away, "And I am no longer your lapdog." I told her coldly, the music  
  
of Jedite's scream of pains brings comfort to my dead heart as Hell's flames   
  
consumed him. "You'll do well to remember that."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
============================================================  
  
Short. Eh. That's what you get for so little reviews! Ha! Just kidding. I couldn't think of   
  
anything more to add to this, so I didn't. I'm going to start updating every Sunday. I   
  
have everything but the epilogue written up, I just need to know if you guys have   
  
questions so I can add to it beforehand or finish it up later in a sequel. So review fast!   
  
If you have questions on Saturday, I don't know if I have enough time to write it in.  
  
princess2000204 - I update all the time! When I remember... ^^;;  
  
october moon - I think your question will be answered in two chapters. Ahh, reviews  
  
how much I love you.  
  
Kura Tenshi - Hehe. Glad you like. 


	6. Chapter Five

Of Heaven and Hell  
  
Ryo Angel  
  
R  
  
============================================================  
  
Chapter Five  
  
============================================================  
  
I laid back on cold throne, closed my eyes and listened to the screams of new souls. My   
  
body relaxed, I didn't stir as I felt Celine's presence. "More wine?" I asked her.  
  
"Over a millennium's storage." She tempted, laying the goblet on the arm of my throne   
  
within arm's reach. "Having trouble with a certain bunny?" She asked in her motherly   
  
tone.  
  
My hand closed around the goblet and I sat up. Opening my eyes, I took a small sip,   
  
feeling the burn of life rush down my throat and enter my body. When I bothered to look   
  
at her, I saw her eyes shine with amusement. "Do you think that I'm growing weak?"   
  
I asked her. I wasn't harsh or demanding as I was with Jedite. This was Celine. She spent   
  
centuries with me. Teaching me the ways of being royalty. The ways of blending in with   
  
the mortals that believe themselves to be of the good.  
  
She shook her head. She took a sip from her own goblet of wine. "I believe that you are   
  
protecting what is yours." She smiles and held up her goblet in toast. "Tonight my niece   
  
will become Sailor Mars."   
  
I frowned, "Your niece?"  
  
She nodded. "Hino Rei."  
  
"Beautiful Fire. Princess of Mars... How...?" I trailed off, letting her tell the tale.  
  
"It's millenniums and millenniums ago." She told me. "You might not know this, but I was   
  
one of the first mortals to have walked on the newly created universe." She smirked,   
  
"During it's second creation of course."  
  
"Of course." Time means nothing in Hell. When Creation starts over, the souls are given a   
  
chance to live again. Those that wish it of course. In Heaven, those that does not wish to   
  
be reborn are given duties as a guardian angel. In Hell... well, let's just say it's not pretty.   
  
But I was surprised that she was one of the first mortals. Why didn't she want to be   
  
reincarnated? I voiced my question.  
  
"Didn't feel like it. Besides, I was with your father at the time of Rebirth." She smiled   
  
fondly, "Those were good times..."  
  
I keep forgetting that she was the only one that holds Father's affections. Even now, he   
  
returns to her bed... when she welcomes him. "But what about the Martian Princess?" I   
  
asked her, swirling the wine around. "How is she related to you?"  
  
"My sister was reincarnated during the Rebirth of the Silver Millennium as the Queen of   
  
Mars. She married one of the lesser Prince of Pluto and gave birth to my niece. I   
  
remember attending her christianing."  
  
I was thoroughly surprised now. She attended a christianing? An immortal? A DEMON? "I   
  
can't even begin to imagine their faces." I smiled.   
  
"Oh, they didn't know I was there. But as she was bathed into the fire of Mars, I made   
  
sure that she was chosen by the Priestess as the Chosen One. She should live as long as   
  
she could..." She trailed off.  
  
"Do you miss your own daughter?" I asked her. My half-sister. Normally the offsprings of   
  
Lucifer does not join with the Rebrith, but she has chosen... or rather, demanded that she   
  
be allowed. And she had earned a place in Heaven. Perhaps she was better off there.  
  
Celine shook her head, "No. It's been a long time. Besides," She downed her goblet of   
  
wine and tossed it into the eternal flame. "Morgana now lives the life she wants... as  
  
a Sailor Senshi."  
  
"Which one?" I asked. Morgana as a Senshi? That's a twist. She hated Guinevere so before...  
  
"Pluto." Celine told me as she flickered off. Morgana? As the Guardian of Time. Well, she   
  
always loved watching the mortals. Now she has a chance to do as she wish... and   
  
doesn't have to play the part of a cowering servant to her princess.  
  
Perhaps I should see this Princess of Mars. After all, if Celine had told me of her existance,   
  
it means that she wants me to look after her. Always. Taking care, I moved from the   
  
shadows into the temple that Rei resides. My eyes narrow when I saw Jedite's form.   
  
Although I saw to it that he suffered for his insolance, I let him live. He was, after all, one   
  
of my darling brother's generals. Couldn't have him die so easily. But his very presence  
  
angers me. And the demon that he summoned had my eyes blazing Hell's fire. I made my   
  
anger known.  
  
"Prince of Darkness, I beseech you!" He pleaded. "Spare me!"  
  
I was calm through his begging. "Come out." I told my former lover. Not Beryl this time.   
  
This was before Beryl, before my Serena. This was Drusilla. She was a vision of beauty.   
  
Always was. Dark raven locks tumbled down to her waist. Her eyes held a spark of   
  
insanity, but if you bothered to look past her exterior, you would see an ingenious mind.   
  
She was pale, naturally, she loved the paleness of the moon. And had made her flesh to   
  
look as such. But it only added to her beauty. Donned in black attire, she looked every bit   
  
of the Lady of Death as everyone had claimed they seen during the plague in Europe so   
  
many years ago.   
  
"My sweet William has gone from me." She sang softly, walking to my side, head tilted to   
  
one side, a forlorn expression on her face.   
  
"I was never yours, sister." I spat. Do you find it surprising? That I had fucked my sister?   
  
She was older than me. Much much older. She was in fact one of the first of my father's   
  
offsprings when he had fallen from Jehovah's golden garden. And one of the deadliest.   
  
When I came down to Hell, before I had met Celine, Drusilla danced around me like   
  
forbidden fruit. She was one of the first that had corrupted me. I followed her around for   
  
a hundred years, her devoted slave. Whatever she had wanted, she got.   
  
You heard of souls, correct? Well, most souls go to Heaven. Something about Jehovah   
  
forgiving everything and all that junk. The bodies, when buried or burned or whatever,   
  
still retain a bit of their soul. Don't ask me to explain, it would take more moments than   
  
you mortals possesses. Those tiny bits of etheral origins are the evils that a person had   
  
done. They go to Hell and wait for enough to merge to create a new soul. One of pure   
  
evil.   
  
Of course, not all souls that exists in Hell are purely evil. Sometimes one of my siblings   
  
would tamper with a soul of the pure and pour evil into the pure. Despite what you may   
  
have heard of light always triumphs over evil, evil sometimes win. And in the ways of the   
  
soul, evil ALWAYS wins. So begins the tales of vampires. I suppose we are vampires in the   
  
sense of soul snatching. When the evil tidbits take over, it's like having water full to the   
  
brim and adding more. The purity of the souls spills over. And instead of accending to   
  
Heaven, it descends to Hell and merges with evil, creating a new soul. Not fully evil. Not   
  
fully pure. The Slayer.  
  
Drusilla fancied herself to be a vampire, so I went along with her and freed a couple   
  
thousand souls. But then I met the Slayer. Elizabeth Anne Summers. Buffy to everyone.   
  
Cor, she was beautiful. Full of fire, passion. Much like my Usako. I didn't have the heart to   
  
take her soul. Even a part of it. She had died once and touched Heaven. Twice, and she   
  
found Heaven. But her fools of so-called friends ripped her away. And the tiny tidbit of  
  
evil that had came to Hell was called back, but it had merged with others. With demon   
  
souls. And she became something of a demon herself.   
  
But that was all in the past.   
  
Drusilla stands before me now, her head still tilted, a smile on her face. "Would you like   
  
Mummy to make it better?" She asked me, stepping closer. "Take the nasty Slayer and   
  
her light away from you forever?"  
  
My defenses had been stripped down as she made her way to me. But when she laid her   
  
head down on my chest and reminded me of what she had taken from me - my child.  
  
'I thought you had changed, Spike.' She looked at me helplessly, holding the lifeless child   
  
in her arms, completely drained of blood. 'I thought you loved me.'   
  
Drusilla had killed my daughter. And left the blame to me. Buffy couldn't kill me. And a new   
  
Slayer had to be called when she... when she died. With a growl, I shoved Drusilla away.   
  
"Regardless of what you think, Sister." I emphasized, "I am stronger than I was before."   
  
My eyes hardened, and a cruel smile graced my lips when I saw Jedite still before me,   
  
frozen in place when Drusilla appeared. "But I am not heartless." I told her, turning her   
  
around so she faced the pale Jedite, "I have a little toy for you to play with."  
  
I watched as Drusilla collected her 'jewel of darkness'. A small hand placed on my   
  
shoulder had me whirling around. "Buffy." I greeted. The petite girl standing before me   
  
was not the woman that I had fell in love with. And she knew it. My Buffy had died just as   
  
the Rebirth of Creation occurred. And this woman before me may have her memories, her   
  
name. But this woman has neither her soul nor my love.  
  
"Isn't that a little cruel to do?" She asked me, referring to Jedite.  
  
I shook my head, "He got what he deserved." My gaze soften, "And you, little one? Isn't it   
  
time for your rebirth?" Although she had a pure soul at birth, my siblings had turned her.   
  
And now she has more evil than good.  
  
She shrugged, not looking me in the eye. "Doesn't matter really."   
  
I smiled, there was something I could do for her. Stroking her hair, I took away enough of   
  
the evil to insert the goodness and purity she needed to ascend to Heaven. Kissing her   
  
cheek, I smiled, "You need to be reborn, Slayer."  
  
She gasped and I stand back as the fire consumed her. The fire of rebirth.   
  
"Good-bye."   
  
---  
  
---  
  
---  
  
============================================================  
  
As you can see, I'm a fan of BtVS. ^-^ Drusilla WILL be back... maybe. It might be fun to   
  
see how she reacts to everything else... hehe.   
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW   
  
Please?  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Thank-you much for the reviews!   
  
Helene - It make sense? I mean, of course it make sense! *shifty eyes* My story always  
  
makes sense... yeah... that's right... makes sense...  
  
Alexiel - Arthur is Mamoru (let's call the fake one Akuma for sanity's sake). The entire story  
  
requires some thought to fully understand it... and I don't. Understand it I mean... and I wrote  
  
it... that's... not right... Anyways, Celine... I can't tell you much about her, you'll just have to  
  
read on to find out. Beryl? Queen of Hell? Not even in her dreams. She's an innocent prat that  
  
broke one of the ten commandments and is now rotting in Hell. But since she was a complete  
  
soul, she gets to do whatever she wants instead of wasting away and all that rot. The story   
  
explains itself later on... I think...  
  
rena - Yeah, I think I threw myself off with that too. Yes please, give me another ego trip. It  
  
makes me feel good ^^;; If you do have questions, don't hesitate to ask!  
  
Kuro Tenshi - Glad you loved it. And please don't spoil it for everyone. The story might not end,   
  
cuz I might do a sequel... but let's not keep our fingers crossed.  
  
SilentStar-009 - I'm glad it's interesting and I sure do hope I get MORE reviews... *hint hint*   
  
GothicElf - Yup, ya gotta love plot twists... and cliff hangers are the best! But I won't be that  
  
cruel... or would I? *evil grin*  
  
princess2000204 - I don't worry, I... um... stress. ^^;; 


	7. Chapter Six

Of Heaven and Hell  
  
Ryo Angel  
  
R  
  
=========================================================  
  
Special thanks to Mita Shah for beta reading this.  
  
Chapter Six  
  
=========================================================  
  
"Motoki!" She entered the arcade with Ami and Rei, tugging them to the counter.   
  
"I want you to meet Rei. She's a priestess from the Sakura Temple." She smiled   
  
happily.  
  
  
  
Ami sat down next to Usako, the side furthest from me. Rei didn't bother, she   
  
just plopped down next to me.   
  
  
  
"Hey, Odango," I greeted her, "Not even going to say hi?" I smirked when her   
  
eyes blazed.   
  
  
  
"Yeah Usagi, aren't you going to introduce us?" Rei gave me a flirtious smile.   
  
She's much too young for me - much, much too young. Not to mention what   
  
Celine would do to me...  
  
  
  
"My name is Chiba Mamoru, my dear lady." I stood and bowed slightly, taking her   
  
hand and made a show of kissing it. My eyes twinkled when I looked into my   
  
Usako's own narrowed ones.  
  
  
  
Motoki chose that moment to appear with the drinks. "Okay, chocolate for Usagi,   
  
orange Soda for Ami, and Lemon Lime for Rei." He set each glass in front of the   
  
girls. "Anything else?"  
  
"Are you offering to pay?" Usagi turned her attentions from me to Motoki.  
  
"You'll probably eat him out of house and home, Odango!" I laughed, sitting back   
  
down in my chair. I took a sip from the cup of chocolate. I found it sweet; it   
  
warmed me like the wines of life.  
  
  
  
She gave me a dark glare. "I can't believe I actually thought you were nice!"   
  
"But I am, Odango." I toasted her with my cup, "Always." As I was about to take   
  
a sip, I failed to notice her come up to me and kick me in the shin. The cup flew   
  
into the air, merely because I willed it so. As if she could ever hurt me!   
  
Unfortunately, the cup, and all its contents, landed on innocent Ami.   
  
The four of use turned to stare at her and she looked at us with a small smile as   
  
the chocolate dripped down her azure hair. "Omigod, Ami!" Usagi rushed to her,   
  
"Are you all right?" She whipped around and glared at me, "Look what you did!"  
  
"What I did?" I sputtered. "Who was it that kicked me?"  
  
"Children, children," Motoki chastised, the twinkle in his eyes betraying his   
  
amusement. "Usagi, why don't you take Ami to the washroom and try and get  
  
all the sugar out before it sets and become sticky."  
  
"Good idea!" Rei jumped up, "I'll go help." She scampered after the two.  
  
I knew the Princess of Mars well enough to know that something's up. I bent   
  
down to rub my supposed hurt shin.  
  
"You shouldn't antagonize her, you know." Motoki pointed out helpfully. Note my   
  
sarcasm.  
  
I muttered something inaudible. It was gibberish really, but to his ear, it sounded   
  
like denial. Sure enough...  
  
"Denial is not only a river in Egypt, you know." I let out a warning growl as I sat   
  
up straight, but he was already in the kitchen, off to wash some dishes most   
  
likely. I was weary of this. The beginnings of Malicate had already shown... I   
  
decided to visit him. Of all the generals sent to guard my 'beloved' brother, he   
  
was the one with the most heart. Perhaps it was because he was the one that   
  
was fused with the most pure souls.   
  
"Milord," he bowed as I entered through the shadows. He had been looking at   
  
the stars again, as always. I acknowledged him and strode forward to look at a   
  
particular cluster of stars.   
  
"So you are Beryl's favorite now." I stated the half-question. He snorted, while   
  
trailing one finger down the alignments and zooming up closer. He had some   
  
nerve to show such disrespect, and I voiced my disapproval.  
  
He bowed again, but his voice was dry and sincere, "Forgive me, milord, but you   
  
and I both know that 'Queen'" he spat, "Beryl is nothing more than a pawn."   
  
My face was like a void, emotionless, but my eyes showed my humor. "But she is   
  
still your queen." I pointed out, stressing that she was HIS queen.  
  
He shook his head, "I serve the Prince Endymion," He told me pointedly, "And   
  
none other."  
  
"Prince Endymion?" I questioned. I had heard of him. He was rumored to have   
  
been destined to be with the moon princess, but when Metellia attacked, she   
  
had wanted him to be her lover. He had refused, died in the good fight, causing   
  
the object of his affections to commit suicide just to be with him. But, if my   
  
half-brother was suppose to be with her, how... I frowned, resolved to pay a visit   
  
to my half-brother. After all, we are siblings. The thought sent a jolt down to my   
  
groin and I suppressed a moan.  
  
Malichite looked at me, "Beryl may issue commands to me now, but the Prince   
  
Endymion shall return." His gaze was unreadable, as mysterious as the stars.  
  
"Do you talk treason?" I asked him quietly.   
  
"No, milord." He lowered his head, "Never treason."   
  
I frowned as I left him, and began back into the seven dungeons of Hell where   
  
my half-brother lies. There was a secret to be unraveled; I smiled, I do love a   
  
good secret.   
  
"What do you want?" He asked me bitterly. After all these years, his spirit still   
  
hasn't broken. Good.  
  
"Tsk tsk tsk." I clucked, as I walkedto where my brother slumped. The chains that   
  
bound him gave him enough freedom to move about in his cell, but yet he   
  
insisted on staying at that rat-infested corner. I knelt down beside him and lifted   
  
his strong chin so I could look him in the eyes. He has beautiful eyes, they   
  
reminded me of the setting sun, a blend of reds and yellows, with gold flecks   
  
scattered around. I smirked, "Is that any way to talk to your lover?"  
  
  
  
He tensed and with an enraged yell, he pounced onto me, and pinned me under   
  
his body. Laughing aloud, I relaxed, loving the feel of his body above mine,   
  
"Always knew you were into bondage," I told him, as I slammed him down onto   
  
his back. I looked at his furious pale face and smiled tenderly. He truly was   
  
exquisite.   
  
  
  
I pinned his arms together with one hand and straddled his waist, letting him feel   
  
my arousal. "What is it that makes me want you so much?" I asked him, tracing   
  
his pale cheek with one hand admiringly before I crushed my lips to his tightly   
  
clenched mouth. "Ugh!" I pulled away as he bit down on me hard enough to   
  
draw blood, but that only added to my lust. As I tasted my blood along with the   
  
taste that was uniquely his, I growled and grinded myself against him. I wanted   
  
very much to flip him over and bury myself into his warm center.  
  
"You fucking bastard!" He spat at me, his body writhed beneath me, struggling to   
  
get free, rubbing against my arousal all the more.  
  
I laughed loudly as I leaned in. "I'm sure your little bunny will be happy to take   
  
your place."   
  
He stopped his struggling and looked up at me. He knew all about the Usako.   
  
After all, he was destined to be with her all through his life. His spirit calls to out   
  
to her. The thought of it made me angry, but no matter, I was free, whereas he   
  
was not. "What do you want from me?" He asked me hoarsely.  
  
"Love, my dear brother, love." I whispered to him as I nuzzled his soft black   
  
hair. I released his arms and stood, unbuckling my belt. Releasing my arousal, I   
  
beckoned to him. His eyes were hard and disbelieving, but for the sake of his   
  
destined, he did well to please me. My eyes rolled upwards as I felt the warmth   
  
of his mouth take me in for the first time. All through his administrations, all I   
  
thought of was my Usako doing the same. Thrusting slightly, I emptied my cold   
  
seed in him and crying out my Usako's name. Soon, little one. Soon...  
  
=========================================================  
  
Okay, before you guys start with the hate mail, let's just say, this is not rated R for   
  
nothing. I didn't want to do this, I didn't INTEND to do this... but once I got going,   
  
well, here it is! ^^;;   
  
Originally, I wanted to write in some elaborate sexual act that Akuma did to Mamoru,   
  
but I doubt you guys would appreciate it, so I tone it down a bit. For now.  
  
Just to let you know in advace, this story MIGHT gradually slide into some really   
  
morbid and taboo subjects, not that it hasn't already. ie. Incest, self-inflicted pain,   
  
depression, etc. etc.   
  
If you don't feel comfortable with this fic, don't read it. I told you from the beginning   
  
there was incest, and I'm telling you now that things might get more disturbing. So   
  
don't blame me if you don't read the author's notes.  
  
Got questions about the story? Leave a review! I'll try to clarify in my next chapter.  
  
yuki - Yes! Let the madness reign! Muwhahahahahahahahahaha!!!!   
  
Helene - Not too much, I think I introduced them all already... Just gotta play around   
  
with them a bit ^^ Hmm... well... I'll give you a clue about what I written so far -   
  
Lancelot=Akuma. Guinevere=Usagi. Arthur=Mamoru. Morgan le Fey=Pluto. Think about   
  
what I've written and what the stories say about Lancelot and Guinevere. It doesn't   
  
really have anything to do with the Holy Grail though...  
  
SilentStar-009 - Yeah, I know what you mean. I watched the first few episodes when   
  
they switched over... mainly for Spike goodness ^^;; But I kind of just stopped after  
  
a while. But I watched the series finale. Which bit the big one P *ick!*  
  
Samie Ling - *turns blue* Need... Air... hehe. Thanks for all the praise. Sure could  
  
swell a girl's ego ^^  
  
rena - You can? O.O I wrote it and -I- don't understand it... whoa...   
  
princess2000204 - Buffy rocks! Hate the ending. But Spike's gonna be back! In   
  
Angel! As a phoenix! THE phoenix! Sugio!  
  
S.mary - Yeah, I know. My English teacher tells me that too. I introduce too much  
  
loose ends in it... but if you continue reading, everything will pan out in the end.  
  
I PROMISE! 


	8. Chapter Seven

Of Heaven and Hell  
  
Ryo Angel  
  
R  
  
============================================================  
  
The daily battles were taking its toll on Usako. She would often come into the arcade   
  
and fall straight to sleep. It almost saddens me.   
  
"Poor Usagi." Motoki sighed, still drying the dishes and cups, "She's been coming in   
  
here and falling asleep for the past few weeks now. Sometimes she doesn't even   
  
wake up until I close up." He gestured to her friends, "They aren't doing so well   
  
either. I wonder what's keeping them up?"  
  
I smirked, if he only knew. "Probably partying like the teenagers they are." I told him,   
  
keeping my eyes on the small bunny.  
  
Motoki shook his head, "No, not Usagi, and DEFINATELY not Ami. Usagi knows that   
  
she doesn't do well in school and she's trying hard to raise her grades. As for Ami,   
  
well, she's a brainiac, she'll never stay up so late if it's for partying. Maybe it's the flu   
  
that's been going around..." He broke off with a thoughtful look on his face. "A lot of   
  
people looked like they haven'thad enough rest and their energy had been   
  
zapped..."  
  
"Strange flu." I commented. They did look like they need the sleep. Maybe Malichite   
  
should lay off for a while so they could have a decent night's sleep. A scream startled   
  
all three to wake. "What was that?" I asked, playing the part of an innocent. I saw all   
  
three rush outside, "I'm going to check it out."  
  
When I got there, the three senshi's were already fighting against the youma,   
  
unfortunately, they were losing. Badly. I could help, I suppose... Usako is so   
  
enamored with Tuxedo Kamen, it might be fun...  
  
A rose struck the youma, and it looked up at me, fear passing through its eyes, but it   
  
dare not expose me. Hissing loudly, it flung shards of ice at me that I dodged easily,   
  
"Now, Sailor Moon!" I called out to her.  
  
Hearts in her eyes, she took out her scepter and vanquished the offending youma.  
  
"Thank-you, Tuxedo Kamen." She said to me as I jumped down to her.  
  
My eyes held cruel austerity and my voice flat, "No need." I turned to leave but she   
  
called out to me. "Yes?"  
  
I heard despair in her voice, "Tell me at least if you fight with us." She begged.  
  
  
  
"I fight for no one." I regarded with cool eyes, "I fight only for my princess." The   
  
words were cryptic, but they were aimed for the cats, not for my Usako. She need not   
  
know about her past life just yet. I bid her farewell and jumped up to the tallest   
  
building and once out of view, I merged with the shadows and entered Hell where   
  
Father was waiting.  
  
"I saw you with the young bunny." He commented, swirling his goblet of wine, his   
  
eyes on me.  
  
"Yes Father." I confirmed, dropping my mortal guise and flexed my silver wings.  
  
"Why do you insist on destroying her?" He asked almost sadly.  
  
A flash of her bloody body lying on the grounds of Earth had me shuddering,   
  
"Because she is Mamoru's soul mate." I answered, knowing in the recess of my heart   
  
that that is not so, but I care not what my heart says. It had made one mistake and   
  
it will make another.   
  
Father shook his head and drained the goblet of red wine, "Do what you wish, in the   
  
end, Fate will win." As he finished his last words, he disappeared, as if he had never   
  
been there.   
  
Fate? Fate has nothing over my life. I RULE Fate! But his words had me shaken up,   
  
why should I fear Fate? She is nothing more than a woman who spins the mortal's   
  
lives. I am immortal, insuspectible to the mortal's 'Fate'. The word is offending to me.   
  
Anger boiled up and I have the need to release it. But there is no one I can turn to.   
  
Mamoru is half mortal, if I should push him too much, he will die like all mortals do. But   
  
this rage!  
  
"Hello, my luv." A voice purred into my ear. I turned around to see my dark princess.   
  
My sister. Her dark hair rolled down in waves past her waist and she is wearing   
  
nothing more than a wicked smile. My manhood hardened at the sight of her.   
  
Grabbing her waist, I gave her a bruising kiss, my tongue in her mouth, her sharp   
  
canines cutting at them made me bled, but that only served to fuel my hunger for her   
  
flesh. Wishing my clothes away, I threw her down onto the ground where she   
  
propped herself up on her elbows, her knees drawn up, exposing her slick and ready   
  
womanhood to me, inviting me.   
  
With a growl, I thrusted hard into her, feeling her tightness wrap themselves around   
  
me. Not caring if I hurt her, I continue to thrust into her, my hands grabbing onto her   
  
arms with bruising force. I could feel the sting of her sharp nails raking down my   
  
back, the smell of blood and cum heavy in the air.   
  
"Let me taste you, brother." She cried to me. I bent my head down and gasped as   
  
she sank her teeth into my neck, drinking my undead life away. When I finally   
  
released my dead seed in her, I cried out Usako. She quickly pushed me away,   
  
standing up, a black widow dress quickly covering her blood covered body. "I gave   
  
you love and you call out her name?" She asked me angrily, her eyes reflecting Hell's   
  
flames.   
  
My clothes back on, I passed a hand over my neck, taking away the mark she made   
  
on me. "You know I love you, sister." I told her, "But I want to make the bunny bleed   
  
prettily, until her soul cries out for Hell."  
  
Drusilla was not pleased and she pushed me away when I tried to embrace her, "She   
  
is in your mind, your heart." She told me, "Your living soul cries out for the Princess.   
  
For serenity." She shook her head, "You disgust me." She turned around and   
  
disappeared. My living soul? What a laugh. I have no soul. I am Lucifer's child.   
  
Appearing from the shadows, I entered the Crown Arcade. "Hey, Mamoru!" Motoki   
  
called to me, "Some girl left you a note. She was a little incoherent," He frowned,   
  
trying to remember what she had looked like, "But really beautiful."  
  
Silently I took it and started to read. The note was from Drusilla. 'Her life shall run   
  
through Hell. And I shall dance with glee upon her crushed whiteness, her heart in   
  
my hand.'  
  
===========================================================  
  
What shall I do with the little bunny?   
  
Kuro Tenshi - ^^ I've already started on the sequel! Yay! When I'm done with it. Will  
  
you do me the honor of being my beta reader?  
  
princess2000204 - I've updated! I never saw the Angel series... but then again, it was   
  
all about Spike...  
  
Tango Mango - Here you go!  
  
Rei2 - Well... it's a Endymion and Serenity fic... I can't tell you it's Mamoru and Usagi  
  
though... You'll see in the end. As for Mamoru, Akuma put him there. ^^;;  
  
bonny - Yeah, I know... I'm going to try and get a working site over the summer, that  
  
is... if I can finish my summer homework... AP classes are a pain in the A$$!  
  
Review please! 


	9. Chapter Eight

Title: Of Heaven and Hell  
  
Author: Ryo Angel  
  
Rating: R  
  
Edited by: Stara   
  
============================================================  
  
One has fallen and another takes his place. Zoicite, lover of Kunzite. Such feminine beauty   
  
wasted on a man. As I look at the homosexual blonde that Drusilla has appointed, it   
  
makes me throb with want, but all he cares for is Kunzite. Former lover of Venus... dear,   
  
dear Venus. The exact replica of my Usako.  
  
I had met her once as another fighter for justice... and I had found her charming... and a   
  
minx as well. Smirking, I swirled the spoon around my coffee and waited as the newest   
  
scout - Jupiter - found her way into the happy team of three. She did indeed have a   
  
boyfriend named Freddie in this lifetime. A shame he was a ghost - one of Hell's spawn.   
  
Now, every guy she sees, he inhibits for a while, to keep her tuned into him, for if a person   
  
still remembers you, you live still. Torture for the human, but great fun for the ghost.  
  
"Mamoru?" I turned around at her voice and smiled at her. She was wearing a silver   
  
turtleneck sweater and a long black skirt.  
  
"Hey, Odango." I greeted her. I noticed that she didn't start yelling at me. In fact, all she   
  
did was pout slightly. I think she's secretly please that I have a nickname for her.  
  
"If you can't be nice..." She broke off, resigned, and turned away, but I called her back.  
  
"All right, Usagi. What is it?" She's a spitfire, but there's something in her eyes that I can't   
  
refuse... not to mention that the note Drusilla had left behind frightened me a little. What   
  
a laugh. The Prince of Hell frightened of the Lady of Darkness. But yet... I turned my   
  
attentions back to my bunny.  
  
She bit her lower lip and wrinkled her nose much like a bunny, "Well..."  
  
I leaned back on the counter and waited patiently, smiling to myself as she tried to find   
  
the words to say.  
  
"There's a dance going on at my school... I know it's just a Junior High School dance, but it   
  
means something to me... and..." Her gaze dropped to the ground and she plucked at the   
  
hem of her shirt nervously, "I don't have a date... it's the Valentine's Day dance... and...."   
  
She was beet red by now, a small nervous smile appearing on her face as she looked up,   
  
her eyes meeting mine with a fearful look, "Wouldyougowithme?" She asked in a rush.  
  
She looked just so adorable! And her face was a deep shade of red. "Excuse me?" I   
  
asked, knowing quite well what she had said.  
  
She bit her lip again, "Would... would you come to the dance with me?" She asked quietly.  
  
"Why?"  
  
Her eyes flashed fire, "It's just a dance. You don't have to mock me if you don't want to go   
  
with a stupid odango like me!" She yelled, turning to leave again before I grabbed her   
  
wrist and stopped her.  
  
"I didn't say no, Usagi." I told her when she looked at me, "I just want to know why you   
  
wanted me to go with you."  
  
Her face started to turn red again, "I..." She once again bit her lip as she searched for the   
  
words to explain.  
  
I found this display amusing. I stood up and walked to her, but a sudden scream broke   
  
her from her reverie.  
  
"I... I got to go!" She said quickly, rushing out the doors. Thunder roared outside, echoing   
  
my displeasure. I followed her outside and saw the youma, Zoicite laughing as he tossed   
  
the crystal high in the air and caught it again. He caught my eyes and swallowed his   
  
laughter as fear danced its way into his heart. I'd deal with him later, but for now, this   
  
fight must end. Quickly.  
  
Dropping into the shadows, I reappeared as Tuxedo Kamen. Rose in hand, I struck the   
  
youma with all my hatred and displeasure. How DARE it ruin my fun! "Now, Sailor Moon!" I   
  
called out to her a second too late as she was knocked down, blood running down a large   
  
gash along her arm. But she held on and struggled to get up. As she powered up and   
  
restored the youma back to its rightful form, I could feel her energy leaving her, and she   
  
lost the power to maintain her illusion of Sailor Moon. I watched with growing horror as my   
  
sister showed up, veiled all in shadow. The Senshi couldn't see her, but they could feel her   
  
as Death. As she passed by Usagi, she droped down and ran one finger along her   
  
bloodied arm and brought it up to her mouth, her pink tongue devouring the sweetness   
  
that is my Usako. A sick smile spread along her face.  
  
"Her blood is so sweet..." She crooned, "Like honey..." Drusilla brought her hand to   
  
Usagi's face, not touching, but absorbing her life.  
  
"No!" I cried out, running to them. "NO!" Pushing the Senshi away, I scooped Usagi up   
  
and pulled her to my body.  
  
"Give her back, Tuxedo Kamen!" Sailor Mars demanded, but I wouldn't allow it. She   
  
doesn't understand.  
  
"Please!" Mercury pleaded, "We have to get her to a hospital. She's going to die if we   
  
don't!" None of them understands. Drusilla is Death. No matter where Usagi is, she will   
  
die without my protection.  
  
Jupiter didn't even speak, she just started charging at me. But as the Prince of Darkness, I   
  
evaded her attacks easily, at the same time, dodging Drusilla's attempt at my Usako's life.  
  
"NO!" I roared out, lightning striking the ground behind me and rain began to fall. The   
  
three began to advance towards me and my grip around Usagi tightened. They mustn't   
  
get her. I am all that is standing between her and Death that is my sister, Drusilla.  
  
"Let go of her!" The three senshi demanded as they started attacking, hand to hand. I   
  
dodged their attacks, fearful for my Usako's life.  
  
"Enough!" I finally shouted. "Enough!" I could feel my Usako's life seeping into my arms.   
  
Leaping high, I blended into the shadows and reappeared at the apartment to find   
  
Drusilla there. "Leave us."  
  
"But brother, dear." She whispered, "You promised me that her blood would paint the   
  
underworld." She smiled her vacant smile, "Such a pretty crimson red..." She moved   
  
towards Usagi.  
  
My eyes narrowed and steeled as I gripped Usagi closer, "Leave. Us." I demanded.   
  
Although she is older than I in more ways than one, I am the heir to the throne of Hell and   
  
all must obey me.  
  
She hissed as a black cloud enveloped her, "This isn't the end, my darling brother." She   
  
promised as she disappeared. I know it isn't, but at the moment, all I care about is that   
  
my Usako is safe. I laid her on the couch and peeled away the sweater to see the large   
  
gash on her arm, as well as tiny scars along her body, some long, some short. The deeper   
  
ones were bleeding and passing a hand over them, they closed quickly and I winced to   
  
hear her cry of pain. There will be scars. Now I know why she wears such long articles of   
  
clothing. She isn't as innocent as I had once thought her to be...  
  
"Akuma..."  
  
I turned around to see Father standing dispprovingly at the balcony.  
  
"Father." I greeted, draping a cape over Usagi's sleeping form.  
  
"So the little bunny has found her way inside..." He said, coming inside, his black wings   
  
folded delicately behind him. He stood over Usagi and gazed down at her fondly. An   
  
uneasy feeling washed over me and as if sensing this, he turned to me and smiled, "Fear   
  
not. She is yours. Fate has decreed this." She stirred slightly, but quieted when Father   
  
passed a hand over her. "So begins the end." He murmured before stepping away and   
  
smiling. "Venus will be arriving soon..." A pregnant pause filled the air and he smirked, "Be   
  
careful how you approach her, Akuma." With that, he vanished before my eyes and, before   
  
I had a chance to contemplate what he had said, Usagi stirred, and I was instantly by her   
  
side.  
  
Her eyes fluttered open and for a few seconds, there was a lingering smile on her face   
  
that soon vanished when she fully awoke. Her eyes grew wide and she sat straight up,   
  
the cape falling down to her waist, revealing sharp scars that were not results of battle,   
  
but rather, of her sin. Fate had dealt her a cruel hand, ignoring her painful cry to be a   
  
normal girl and forcing her to take pleasure in the painful act of self-mutilation. "Mamoru?"   
  
She asked once she scrambled to cover herself up with the cape once more, "Why am I   
  
here? What... what happened?"  
  
I wondered briefly if I should tell her the truth, but decided against it, telling her instead,   
  
"I found you in my apartment when I came in. I should ask you the same thing." I had   
  
meant to sound light and casual, what came out sounded cruel and cold.  
  
I could see uncertainty flicker through her eyes as she thought about what had happened,   
  
trying to remember. To save her from coming with an answer, I knelt down beside her, "I   
  
saw scars on your body, Usagi." I told her seriously, "What happened?"  
  
Her eyes widened, "Mamoru no hentai!" She yelled, freeing one hand to slap me on the   
  
face, but I held her back. "Let go of me!" She struggled, but I held on.  
  
"There are SCARS on your body, Usagi!" I shouted above her screeching. When she   
  
stopped struggling, I let go of her, "Tell me." I commanded.  
  
Defiance shone in her eyes, "It's none of your business, Mamoru." She told me coldly,   
  
standing up looking around for her clothes. When she spotted the blood-covered sweater,   
  
she winced, but she picked it up. "I'm leaving." She said, walking out the front door.  
  
"Sure!" I shouted at her, "Come when you want to and leave when you want to!"  
  
She stopped and stilled. I could feel the tension vibrating through her into the room. And   
  
soon, it was gone. "Whatever." She whispered as she threw open the door and slipped   
  
away. "It's not like I can do anything about..." I could hear her mumbling to herself as she   
  
ran down the stairs and out into the street. I wanted to go after her, but Father took that   
  
moment to come back and beckoned for me to follow.  
  
With one last glance to the elevator, I let out a deep sigh and jumped from the balconey   
  
and flew high into the night sky, trailing after him. The silence was broken when he finally   
  
spoke, "The little bunny screams in pain." Instantly, I thought about Drusilla and her   
  
promise, but Father continued, "She is missing half her soul and now lives in her dreams."  
  
Centuries ago, I realized that dreams are more than dreams - they are our past. She is   
  
missing my dear brother's soul and is now in pain. Anger coursed through me, but his next   
  
words left me in a state of shock, "The future lies in her dreams. And your mother lies in   
  
her future."  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Questions to the readers!  
  
1 - What exactly does Akuma's father mean when he said that Akuma's mother lies in Usagi's   
  
dreams? Her dreams are of her past life, what is Akuma's mother doing there?  
  
2 - Self-mutilation... why do YOU think Usagi is doing that to her body?  
  
Bonus Question!!! - How much wood can a woodchuck chuck if a woodchuck can chuck wood? ^^;  
  
Thank-you to those that reviewed. I know it's confusing, but I promise you that everything will   
  
be sorted out in the end! Just stick it out. Only... lessee... six chapters and one epilogue left!  
  
rena - Li'l ol' me? *innocent eyes* I'm up to nothing, I swear it! You can't prove anything!  
  
tink - I'm sorry! I really am. But just bear with me and you'll figure it out soon enough!   
  
Rei2 - Yeah, I know... I was rereading this story and I got totally lost for a second... and I wrote  
  
it!  
  
Kuro Tenshi - Hehe. You're the first to finish readng this and the first to read the sequel.. don't you  
  
feel honored? ^^  
  
SilverMo - I update once a week because then I would have enough time to finish my sequel  
  
and you guys won't have to wait forever for me to finish one chapter. I'm only thinking about  
  
YOU!  
  
princess2000204 - Well, what's your verdict?  
  
To those that read, but didn't leave a review... don't you just feel bad? *whimpers* I know it's  
  
summer and all, but a quick review won't kill you! Just watch! Akuma will avenge me! I'll get my  
  
reviews! Muwhahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!! 


	10. Chapter Nine

Of Heaven and Hell  
  
Ryo Angel  
  
R  
  
============================================================  
  
I had stayed up for what seemd to be years going over what Father had said to me. Mother was in Usagi's dreams? In her past? Her future? As I downed my third cup of wine, Celine appeared with a disapproving frown. "This really isn't like you, dear." She wrenched the cup from my hand and set it down on the table. Hand on hips, she stared down at me, "It's Usagi, isn't it?" Anger sparked in her eyes, but I saw her pity and for that I looked away.  
  
Not wanting to have the bunny running through my mind, I had tried to drown out her image in my mind, but it seems the more determined I was to forget her, the more she invades. She consumes me, burning a hole in me. She's all I can think about. All I can see in my mind's eye. I had set out to crush her. Now... with a frustrated yell of anger, I grabbed a soul from the line of rebirth and disinergrated it, crushing a life. Still I rage on, wanting very much to seek and destroy the very thing that was causing me such distress, yet at the same time, I want to pull her to me and bury myself in her. With an angry snarl, I sent a ripple of energy through Earth, shattering homes and forging   
  
rivers. There will be many souls coming tonight.  
  
Celine's sharp voice called out to me, but I didn't hear her. I continued with my rampage, needing to spend my rage. Finally...  
  
"Endymion!"  
  
  
  
"Come here, love." A young woman with long raven locks and bright hazelnut eyes beckoned to the young Prince of Darkness, "Let Mother see that wound."  
  
Small beads of tears were already forming in the corners of the cherubic face.   
  
"Aww..." She walked her young son to the cottage and dipping a cloth in a bucket of cold water, she cleaned the wound. Then she spread a small gunk of willow bark paste to dull the pain before dressing it. "Stay near the house for the rest of today, okay, sweet?"  
  
The small boy nodded his head, "Can I have some cocoaberry jam for lunch?" He asked, looking at the bandaged knee with resentment.  
  
She smiled and nodded, "Of course, your Royal Highness." She made a mock bow in her peasent dress before bending down and swooping the child up, littering the air around with the sound of childish giggles.  
  
So intent with their happiness, they failed to notice the dark shadow that passed through them. She was the first to sense it and stopped in mid-swing, holding her child to her bosem protectively. Fear grew wild in her eyes. "My Lord..." She lowered her head in fear, clutching to her son with her life.  
  
The dark shadow loomed above her, his wild mane of raven locks curled around his hard chiseled face only served to enhanced his already threatening figure. "Celinya." He purred, eyes flickering to the child she holds in her arms. "You are well."  
  
Trembling, she nodded, "Yes, my Lord."  
  
"You need not be afraid of me." He said gently, striding forward.  
  
She dare not move, her head still bowed, she tried to shield her son from him. "Come now, let me hold him."  
  
"Please, I beg of you..." She started, her head jolting upwards when she felt the first small tug. Her son looked between the stranger and his mother with curiousity, but hated how the strange man made his mother cringe and flinch. There were tears in her eyes.  
  
"You believe that I would harm him?" The voice held a small tone of amusement.  
  
"I dare not." Celinya lowered her head again, "Just... he is only ten, my Lord. A few more years is all I ask..." She tried to control her tears, but found that she couldn't. "Just a few more years..."  
  
He considered this and agreed. "What is his name?" He asked as an afterthought, taking in the child's intelligent eyes and his mop of black unruly hair.  
  
Celinya lifted her eyes and whispered, "Endymion."  
  
  
  
It couldn't be. This couldn't be. SHE couldn't be... "Mother?" I whispered hoarsely. She looks down at me with pained eyes. "Mother?" I asked again, hating myself for the child-like tone that crept into my voice, yet I could feel hope begin to grow in my dead heart as the silence stretched.   
  
"My Endymion." She finally said, closing the distance between us and threw her arms around me, holding me close to her. "My Endy." I could feel her tears wetting my cheek and I looked up at her when she pulled back. "Sweet, sweet Endy..." She ran her knuckles down my cheek. I have spent millenniums with her, yet I had never known. HOW could   
  
I not have known?  
  
Disbelief written all over my face, I manged to croak out, "How?" Here she stands before me, to only woman who had loved me unconditionally. Who had stood up to the Lord of Darkness himself so she could have me with her for a few more years. "Why?" I asked her.   
  
She looked bewildered. "Why what?"  
  
I stood and looked down at her, she was so beautiful, so hauntingly beautiful. And I had thought once to be so pure. "Why did you come here of all places?" I asked almost accusingly, she's not meant to be here. "You should have ascended to Heaven. You are meant to be an angel, not a spawn of Hell!"   
  
She had a trace of sadness in her smile, "And it was for the love of you that I came here." She shushed me when she saw the anger and disbelief in my eyes. "You are my son. My only." She stressed, "I had to know how you were." She sighed, "I wasn't fully truthful with you, sweet." She looked up at me, begging me to understand. "I was the only daughter of the youngest Fate. A half-mortal. Because of my mortal blood, I was sent to live with them until death claims me as it does to all creatures that walk on Earth." She paused a moment, unsure of how to proceed, "Then I met your father. He was someone that I could defy all laws with. Even the Fates couldn't have foreseen us together. They didn't. Together we created you - a being of the Other world. You are not part of the mix of evil or   
  
of good. You ARE."  
  
She pressed her lips togeter as I absorbed this information. "When your Father took you, He did not kill me as you had thought. The Fates called me home. It was my time." She smiled sadly, "They gave me the chance to see you again. And I snatched it up without hearing the consequences." Her cold hands touched my cheek, "If you should ever find out my identity, I would have to leave you. They were clear on that fact. They could not risk my parting to you any information of your own fate..."  
  
"What of Father? Did he know?" I demanded.  
  
She smiled and shook her head, "He would have forbade it." At least one of them has a brain. "No matter what others believed, Lucifer had loved me." Her eyes took on a dreamy look, "Although he never told me and hadn't expressed it fully, I knew."  
  
"But you were afraid of him." I reminded her, remembering her tears.   
  
She shook her head again, "FOR him." She corrected. "The Fates control everyone's life. No matter if you are mortal or immortal. I was afraid how they would weave his thread." She stopped and cocked her head to one side as if to listen to something and then nodded sadly. She turned to look at me and stepped forward. "My time is almost up."  
  
My eyes grew wide as her being slowly started to dematerialized. "Mother?" I started. "What's happening?"  
  
"It has begun, my son." She told me as she took my hands. "Cry not, we'll see each other again. Our fates are intertwined. Nothing can break it." She was smiling as she fully disappeared. I stared at where she had stood, tears burning in my eyes. The Fates! I growled, snatching at the goblet and smashed it against Hell's Flames. The Fates are cruel. They are NOTHING! Nothing! With a determined look in my eyes, I went in search of my Bunny. I will defy the Fates. She WILL be mine!  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Helene - You risked getting in trouble to give me a review? Awww... I feel so special now ^_^  
  
princess2000204 - Siblings, no... You'll see what happens soon... you'll see ^-^  
  
~*RENA*~ - But I AM innocent *aNgel eyes* So how's this?  
  
SailorKittyMoon - Brilliant? Me? Aw shucks *blush*  
  
^_^ - Really?  
  
Rei2 - I'm stopping for food and kute guys, but that's about it ^.~  
  
Kuro Tenshi - Thankies! ^_^  
  
TMCgrad05 - I'm like the energizer bunny! I keep going and going and going and going!  
  
Review, review, review!! Love you all! 


	11. Chapter Ten

Of Heaven and Hell  
  
Ryo Angel  
  
R  
  
============================================================  
  
I stared into my mirror as I brushed my long blonde hair. The face that stares back - who is she? I had grown up with this face for fourteen years. And after many nights of dreams, this face is a stranger now. My fingers fumbled and my brush dropped as another headache raced through me. Letting out a deep hiss of pain, I stood up, rocking side to side and made my way to bed where I immediately collapsed.  
  
"Are you okay, Usagi?" Luna came bounding up onto my bed when she came into my room.  
  
I nodded wordlessly, trying to get my headache under control. At least I don't have any images this time aro..  
  
  
  
"You can't do this!" She begged, her face my exact replica. "Please, don't!" Tears streamed down her face, staining her velveteen dress of white. "My love..." I stood there in that room of elegance and watched as she try to persuade him.  
  
His face obscured, he turned to her, momentarily forgetting about his armor. "Serenity. I have to. This is something that I must do."  
  
"But why?" She asked, her hand firmly latched onto his arm. "You'll die there. And for what?"  
  
"For you." He turned back to armor and contined to put it on.  
  
"Have you thought that perhaps I might not want it this way?" She asked him. "Even if you do win, Father will never let us marry."  
  
Angrily, he thrust his sword into the scabbord. "Dammit, Serenity!" He started. "You may be content with your life now, but I'm not! I am the Prince of Darkness. I have all the rights of being your suitor, but he thinks that I am beneath him!"  
  
"Please, my love. I beg you..." She tried one last time to placate him. She knew that he would kill her father to prove a point. But the truth was, her father was afraid of him. He was afraid of what such a creature would do to his daughter, an angel sent from above.  
  
"I have to do this." Was all he said before storming out, not noticing that as she watched him go, she took out a small dagger. Not noticing as she plunged it into her breast and the stream of blood flowed through.  
  
A small gasp went through me as the image around her shifted and she laid on the balcony of a gorgeous white palace, her velveteen white dress replaced by a silken white dress, spoiled by the pool of blood seeping through the chest wound. His head laid on her lap. He too was almost dead.  
  
"We'll be together again, Endymion." She whispered as her strength left her bit by bit. With shaking hands, she caressed his face and bent to kiss him.   
  
A scream of defiance echoed around them as the background blurred again and a woman with long raven locks of hair stood in front of me. A smile graced her lips and she reached out towards me. Her hand brushed my temples and my headache was gone. "The Fates has decreed this, Serenity."   
  
  
  
I gasped as I was suddenly jolted back into reality. Luna looked on with concerned eyes as I controlled my breathing, shaking my head violently to try and get back into the land of the living. I have no idea who I am anymore. The dreams comes and comes, never giving me a moments rest the day I became Sailor Moon. Who is Serenity? Endymion? Why do I have these... dreams? Visions? I smiled briefly to Luna when she asked how I was. Only she knew my suffering. This is the burden I bear. My chest hurting, I unbuttoned my shirt and looked with no surprise at the faded jagged scar on my chest. This is another burden that I bear. The Fates... who are they? Why do they decree that I must suffer this?  
  
------------  
  
I'm late again. Late, late, late! She's going to kill me! Of all the times for the stupid alarm clock to go faulty! Argh! A wave of energy slammed into me just before I turned the corner and ran straight into Mamoru. "Ow!" I stood up and grabbed my briefcase.  
  
"Late again, Odango?" He smirked at me. I have no time for this. Frustrated, I snapped a quick yes at him before I started sprinting to the school. If I'm late one more time, she's going to call my parent's! Why couldn't Dad just give me a ride?? But NO! It's all about responsibility! BS! I don't get there in time, I don't graduate. Some parent's! A string of curses rushed out of my mouth as I looked at my watch. Five mintues. Up ahead! Is it? I do believe it is! The gate! Score! Two flights up the stairs with one mintue to spare. Come on! Come on! Sweet! I collapsed onto my chair just as the bell rang. I was starting to run   
  
out of oxygen. Whew!  
  
Naru leaned over with a big smile on her face, "Alarm clock again?"  
  
I nodded, finally catching my breath, "And an idiot blocking my way to school."  
  
She shot me a look of sympathy as the teacher walked in. A SUB?? I busted my butt for a sub?? With a groan, I slouched down to my chair, knowing that Naru was silently laughing. I envy her sometimes. Normal. With a boyfriend... although with a guy like Umino... I guess I like the life I have now after all. With the exception of those damn visions! Speak of the devil. Not now. I silently willed the headache to go away. I can't deal with it now. Please. Please... my breathing started to accelerate and my heart felt like it was ready to burst. No. Not now. Please, not now. The room started to spin as I held onto my small string of hope. "Not now..." I chanted softly, watching as the room melt into darkness. "Not now..."  
  
"Usagi!"   
  
  
  
Blueness filled my eyes. All around me, I was surrounded by swirls of blue. Light blue, dark blue. Ocean blue, jade blue. They all blended together, woven like an intricate web. Where am I now? A path opened up. The yellow brick road, I thought with a smirk as I walked down the center, following it where it took me. One thing I've learned from all this is that I have to let these... visions? Blackouts? I have to let them run their course. It's the only way they'll let me go. Fortunately, I didn't have to walk very far. Up ahead, a man in a black tuxedo knelt down, his arms being held up in chains. He looks like Tuxedo Mask! But why would I have a vision of him? As I neared, I saw that he was injured, wounds littered his body. His aura pulled at me, beckoning me to come closer.  
  
"Serenity..." A male voice echoed around me, vibrating into my bones. "Serenity... my love... come save me. Free me."  
  
Who is Serenity? Could it be me? My past life?  
  
Tuxedo Mask lifts his head and my eyes grew wide when I saw his mask flutter to the ground, revealing to me the face of my mortal enemy - Mamoru. Brown eyes met my shocked ones and for the first time, my heart began to pound, an ache spreading throughout. Why is Mamoru revealed to me as Tuxedo Mask? Are they the one and the same? My heart started to beat wildly. Could this be love? For Mamoru? For Tuxedo Mask? I saw him open his mouth to speak and though his mouth moved, I could not hear one word. But through it all, I could feel one word pounding itself into my heart. "Serenity."  
  
  
  
"Usagi?" A voice called me, but whose? "Usagi? Are you okay?" Ami's. Ami is calling me. Groggily, I opened my eyes, twin images of Ami sprang to me and as my vision cleared, I saw the gang behind her.  
  
"You're all here." I smiled weakly.  
  
"Usagi! You baka!" Rei yelled, walking up to my bed. "Luna told us what's been happening. Why didn't you tell us??"  
  
I only looked at her with a soft smile, "I didn't want to worry you guys. Besides, I could have handled it." I winced when I sat up, my right arm throbbing in pain. When I looked over, I saw it bandaged. So that was what the prickling sensation was. When Rei opened her mouth to comment, I shook my head, "I'll be fine, Rei. Really, you guys. I'm perfectly fine." I looked around, "Where's Luna?" I asked, hurt that she didn't even come see me.  
  
"Luna's talking to a new scout - Sailor Venus." Makato told me. I nodded with understanding. Always suspicious, Luna is. "She thinks this scout might be the Moon Princess."  
  
I froze, "Serenity."   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Oooooooh. So... what do you think? ^_^  
  
Anyways, I have an announcement to make.... I... have finally made a website! ^_^  
  
http://geocities.com/moonlily001/  
  
I will NOT be updating it regularly. It's only there for those people that can't wait to read what happens next. I do, however, expect the guestbook to be signed with LOTS of praises and REVIEWS!!  
  
Review!!  
  
princess2000204 - Does this clear up any confusion?  
  
TMCgrad05 - Thankies ^_^ I do try.  
  
SailorKittyMoon - Updated with a website. So you don't have to wait much longer ^_^  
  
~*RENA*~ - Were you expecting this then? 


	12. Chapter Eleven

Of Heaven and Hell  
  
Ryo Angel  
  
R  
  
============================================================  
  
Mom was worried about me and brought me dinner after the senshi had left. "Are you all right, dear?" She asked anxiously, setting the tray aside to look at me. "You fainted during class today, are you studying too hard?"  
  
It's not school. I wanted to tell her. It's the damn headaches that's been screwing with my life. "Yeah, I'm fine." I told her instead. "Probably just the beginning of a flu or something." That seemed to satisfy her, for she went out the door with a simple smile on her face. As soon as she was gone, I jumped out of bed and rummaged through my   
  
closet until I found a long, white, spaghetti-strap dress. It would be easier to manuever if I transformed, but I couldn't let Luna know. Brushing my hair, I pinned it up with pearl clips and put on two pearl earrings on either side of my ears. No. Luna musn't know what I'm about to do.  
  
Making sure the door was locked, I opened the window and crawled slowly out, checking my balance, before I hopped onto the roof. This was the hardest part. Finding where Mamoru lives. Luckily, I could use my brooch as a guide without alerting Luna. As I jumped over the roof tops, I thought about the new scout. How could she be the   
  
Moon Princess? The senshi said that she had exuded an aura much like the Moon Princess; that she looks like the Princess Luna remembers. She also has a white guardian cat named Artemis. The Moon Princess was named Serenity. Could the girl I see in my visions be Venus?  
  
Catching my breath, I landed on Mamoru's rooftop. A wave of energy slammed through me, and I gasped at its warmth. I can sense him. Mamoru. Tuxedo Mask. The same wave of energy. The same warmth. Perhaps that is what my vision was trying to show me. That they are the one and the same. But... are they? I started down the stairs to Mamoru's floor. My hand poised to knock, I wondered if it wouldn't be better to surprise him. The last time I was here, he saw my scars. They fade over time, but new ones soon replaced them. My head dropped with indecision, my hand dropped back to my side, clenching at the sides of my dress with hesitation. And that was what he saw when he opened the door.  
  
"....." Not a word escaped his mouth as he stared down at me. I looked up at him with a small smile, imitating the Serenity that I saw in my visions. My long blonde hair flowed evenly to the ground, and I looked up at him with big baby blue eyes filled with innocent wonder. Does he recognize me?  
  
"Usagi?" He asked hoarsely. Yes, so he does.  
  
"May I come in?" I asked, breezing by him without an answer. I thought I sawa brief flash of a loving and amused smile on his face, but it was fleeting, in the blink of an eye it was gone, replaced with the awe look of disbelief. "I know it's late and you probably have things to do, but..."  
  
"They're gone." He said, coming up to me. "Your scars are gone."  
  
I looked down at my arms. They had faded as many others had before. "So they are." I agreed. "So they are."  
  
We stood there silently, I from hesitation. Why did I come? He, from lack of words to say. "You look beautiful." He finally managed.  
  
"Thank-you." I took the next step and walked up to him, my hair floating behind me. "You must be wondering why I'm here." I said with a small laugh.  
  
"Yeah... kinda." He rubbed the back of his neck with his hand sheepishly.  
  
"The Fates brought me." I said the first thought that popped into my mind and I thought I saw his eyes narrow just a fraction of an inch. "I mean, I was trying on some clothes for the Valentine's Day dance and I suddenly had this urge to come here..."  
  
"Knew you couldn't stay away." He teased.  
  
"Yeah. Right." I laughed, punching him softly at the arm. The brief contact of skin against skin brought a small shiver up my spine. We are acquintances at best. Enemies at worst... So where does this come from?  
  
He cleared his throat, "So... you're going to the Valentine's Day dance, huh?"  
  
"Yeah. My school decided to hold an all-out Dance, inviting everyone from the community." I got closer to him and looked up at him. "I still need a date..." I reminded him.  
  
I saw his adam's apple bob up and down as he swallowed. "Yeah... so... still interested in me?"  
  
"Wouldn't want another." I whispered. I still didn't know what possessed me to come here. Into the home of who might be working against me. But he serves the Moon Princess. We are looking for the Moon Princess. But what proof do I have that he is Tuxedo Mask? None-what-so-ever. Yet... there is something about him that makes me   
  
think about the white masked man. As I approached him, our bodies inches away, I could feel the heat flare out from him. What am I doing? Why am I doing this? I have no reason... yet...  
  
I had always thought my first kiss would be awkward, but sweet and soft. This was nothing like what I had imagined. His mouth fitted over mine like he was made for me. It started out soft, a butterfly's wings brushing across my lips, but then, from the back of my mind, I could see this scene happening before. But where? I had fled the palace for peace and quiet only to find myself in the rose gardens where he sat. He wasn't suppose to be there. In fact, I resented him being there. A heated argument insued and with each retort, each insult hurled, we moved closer and closer to another.... suddenly his lips were on mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck, wanting more.   
  
NEEDING more. He held me flushed against his body, his lips never taking more than what they gave. When he finally pulled away, we were both breathing hard. I took a few gulps of air and finally regained my breath. "That... was..." Wonderful? Beautiful? Perfect? "Unexpected." I finished, looking him in the eye.  
  
"Yeah. Unexpected." He avoided my eyes and looked almost angry. At himself or at me, I wasn't sure. "You better go." He said, almost shoving me out the door.  
  
"But..." I stood at his entrance way, my eyes brimming with unshed tears. I felt so used. There had been nothing more than one kiss, one magnificent, wonderful kiss. But... "You're still going to the dance with me?"  
  
He only nodded before closing the door in my face. I stood there for a while, wondering what had gone wrong. My fingertips laid at my lips. There was a kiss like this. A kiss from another time. Another place. Was it my kiss or was it Serenity's? Am I Serenity? Or does the name belong only to the Moon Princess? I hopped from rooftop to rooftop,   
  
finally reaching my own. I didn't go inside, instead I sat with my back against the chimney, staring up at the full moon. It really is beautiful, so full and round. I could see the valleys and shadow indentions. A flash of pain ripped through me, but this time, I didn't fight it, I let it take over, closing my eyes and resting my head on the chimney...  
  
===========================================================  
  
She ran from the palace and down the stairs to the Moon maze. Straight into the heart of the maze she hurried to. Anger ran through her veins, and she needed the serenity of the fountain with its mercurian beauty, cool and warming. But when she reached the center, the object of her anger sat there, running his fingers along the cool, blue water. "What are you doing here?" She spat vehemently. I watched as a silent observer. They look so much like Mamoru and me, but at the same time, they are different. A twinkling of the eyes, the curve of a smile. Even the fall of the hair is different, but in some ways, they are the same.  
  
He merely looked and shrugged, "I needed to get away."  
  
"Well, go somewhere else! This place is mine!" She walked straight to him and let out a hard sigh of anger.  
  
"This is the Moon maze, opened to all." He retorted.  
  
"Well, Earthling, I'm the Moon Princess and this is the Moon." She said haughtily, "And I say you are not to be here!"  
  
Anger blazed in his eyes and she took a step back, but her determination held. She did not need to get married and certainly not to a barbaric prince like him! "I know you're angry at me, but this is the way it's done for centuries."  
  
She refused to believe it and stuck her chin up. "I'd rather be dead than to marry a barbarian such as you."  
  
That was the last straw. "I have tried to be civil to you, PRINCESS. But it seemed that you are too much of a cold, stuck-up, little brat who has never grown up!"  
  
"Shallow pig!"  
  
"Frigid ice-queen!"  
  
"Bastard!"  
  
"Bitch!"  
  
I watched with amusement as their faces were centimeters apart, both were breathing heavily. He opened his mouth to retort, but she suddenly grabbed both sides of his face and pulled him down for a kiss. That one second, I felt an energy rush through me and it was I that was kissing the Prince of Earth. His warm lips covered mine like   
  
Mamoru's, sweet and soft. It ended all too soon. I was blushing as I pulled away, my hands to my lips. "So what do you think of that?" I asked him shyly.  
  
He swallowed loudly, but did not speak for seconds, mintues, hours. "I love you." He finally said softly, "Since the dawn of time."  
  
I smiled, or rather, she did, for I was back to being a silent observer. "I know." She said. How did they go from screaming insults to each other to being lovers? I watched as the two stared into each others eyes and the background melted behind them. Soon they too were gone and I was standing in a room of blue fire.  
  
The same woman with long raven locks came to me. "This was the way their love was. Infinite. Eternal."  
  
Who are you? I wanted to ask, but my mouth would not move.  
  
"I am called Celine in your world, but is better known as Destiny. I was born from the first carnation of this world. Neither mortal nor immortal, I observe and write the story of humanity in my book." She smiled at me, "You, Princess Serenity, are destined to be with your love for all eternity. I have decreed this. The FATES have decreed this. Never   
  
shall the two be separated." She faded, but her voice continued, "The Fates spin your golden thread for all eternity, weaving it into the tapestry of Life and Love. It will never end, and can only continue through the span of centuries. Through the span of time. You are the Creation of Chronos. Mother of all..."  
  
===========================================================  
  
I was brought back to reality when the glare of the sun found me lying atop the tiles. I am the Moon Princess. And He...  
  
  
  
He is my love.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Creation of Chronos eh? So who's Serenity's father?  
  
Tell me the truth. Do you love me? Do you now? Do you love me? Do you now? Now... that... I ... Updaaa-ate! Ow, watch me now! LoL ^^  
  
Rei2 - Don't worry about it, no one reviews that much since it's summer vacation... *sigh* I'm really tempted to stop updating until school begins...  
  
Kuro Tenshi - But you're here now! That's what really counts ^_^  
  
~*RENA*~ - ^_^ That's me. Queen of twists ^_^ Is this soon enough?  
  
princess2000204 - I updated! Finally! Hehe... 


	13. Chapter Twelve

Of Heaven and Hell  
  
Ryo Angel  
  
R  
  
===========================================================  
  
I know many people find me challenging. They believe that I am no more than a caring empty-headed girl; that I don't have a care in the world. That is the image I wish to portray. In my mind, however, I find myself fighting a battle that I know I can never win. It is not just after I became Sailor Moon that I started these dreams. Ever since I was a little girl, I've had dreams of a man calling out to me for help. His face obscure, a thick fog covered him. We were both lost. The moment I closed my eyes, I find myself in a rose garden, beautiful roses all in the peak of perfection. The aroma would fly towards me, bombarding me with their perfume. Everything was clear as I waved my way through the rose garden. Until I came to the castle. This castle wasn't like the one on the moon. It came from the earth, green vines crawled along the walls and flowers covered the balconey on where he stood, looking down at me. His voice was soothing, melodious, but it conveyed a sense of loss. He called to me, begging me to free him. To find him and bring him back.   
  
I'm sitting at the Crown Arcade now. The senshi is bringing Sailor Venus and her guardian cat. Last night, Luna came home and told me that she suspects Venus to be the Moon Princess. I didn't contradict her. Luna doesn't need to know. Neither does the senshi. This is also a burden that I must bear.   
  
"Usagi!"   
  
I pasted a smile upon my face and turned around to greet the Senshi and the leader of them - Sailor Venus. She was exactly as I had remembered. Except for the hair, she was my exact replica. "Hello." I greeted her with a soft smile. She knows. I could tell she knows by the way her eyes widen fractionally. "My name is Usagi. You must be Minako." As agreed before, Luna and the rest of the Senshi kept their suspicion to themselves. All will be revealed in due time. "Heard you were a new transfer. How do you like Tokyo?"  
  
"Strange diseases." My mouth twitched at her comment and I nodded my concurrence.  
  
"That there is." All is well. She will keep my secret. A wave of energy slams through me and I gasped aloud.  
  
"Usagi, all you all right?" Minako was instantly by my side, catching me as I was about to fall. I shook my head to clear away the headache that was threatening to come.   
  
"I'm all right. Really." I told them, sitting back down, one hand up to my temples. I can feel his prescence. "I think I just need some air." I flashed them all a quick smile before grabbing my jacket and walked out. I turned the corner into the alley and hopped over the wall, following his aura. There he is. He looks hurt... concerned, I slap my hand on the back of him in the act of a playful manner, shocked when my hand came up wet with blood. "Mamoru..."  
  
He turned to me and looked at me with cold black eyes, "I'm busy, Odango. Go play somewhere else." He limped badly away, but the blood on my hand got me concerned, so I followed him discreetly. Swerving through the crowd, he finally stopped near the Crystal Tower. I got close to him and felt a hum in my bones. The closer I got, the worse the vibrations. Finally, I felt myself encased in a giant ball of energy.  
  
Panicking, I said breathlessly, "Mamoru, what's going on?" The vibrations continued to hum in my bones and just then, a headache split through me, no. Not now... please, no... my head rolled back and the world was black.  
  
  
  
'You are Serenity, daughter of Fate and Time.' The Fates spins my thread of life. Time is what I never had. 'You are Serenity, my daughter.' I am who I am. No one can change me. 'You are Serenity.' I am. A burst of light and I slowly open my eyes. A familiar stranger with flaming white hair stood outlined by that light and I had to shade my eyes to see him. "Hello, Serenity." His voice had a musical lith to it. I vaguely remember that very voice singing me to sleep when I was a young babe. His strong arms had cradled me and his feathers brushed my cheek lightly as he rocked me.  
  
"Hello..." I couldn't recall his name. It's there within me, but I can't seem to reach it.  
  
"The end is near." He told me, "And soon, there will be a rebirth."  
  
I allowed myself to relax. Another cryptic being out to make my life miserable. "The end of the world? The end of time?" I ask him, frustrated.  
  
He chuckled, "Time is infinite. It cannot end."  
  
"For certain people it did." I retorted, remembering the death of my true mother.   
  
"Their life has ended, true, but for them, they have lived an eternity." His eyes soften, "Your mother lives still, Serenity."  
  
My eyes grew wide with disbelief. "You lie." I accused him. There isn't any way that my mother could be alive. She had used the ginzhoushi to save me. It had taken her life.  
  
"She spins the thread of birth. The thread of the past." My mother is one of the Fates? "Your time here is short, come, we have much to do." He took my hand and lead me into the tunnel of light... am I going to die? Is this the end for me?  
  
"Who are you?" I asked him, "How do you know my mother?"  
  
He only chuckled, "All will be revealed in due time." At the end of the tunnel was a locket. My locket. The only one to have ever been made. "The melody of Time continues to play for you, love." I looked at him and memories once again assulted me relentlessly.   
  
I just turned sixteen. And a ball was held in my honor. All was invited. And that night, I met my true love - the Prince of Earth. We had danced the night away and before he had left, he handed me a rose and told me that as long as the rose blooms, his love for me will always be. Father had taken that rose and incased it eternally in time. My father is Time. This is his melody. His last gift to me before Metallia attacked. Before my happiness was wiped away without   
  
a trace. Before I had died and reborned again. No matter where I was, his melody followed me. Eternally.   
  
"Father." I looked at the man in front of me. "What must I do?" I asked him quietly. If the end is near, this means that I have little time left in this world before my next rebirth. I am the daughter of Time. The one who survived the Rebirth of Centuries. The one who is destined to live her life with her soul mate. The one who never dies eternally.  
  
"The time of rebirth is upon you, Serenity, but you have a choice." I looked quickly up at him. A choice? "To be reborn again with no memories of the past. To be an ordinary girl once again."  
  
"And my friends? My love?" I asked quietly.  
  
"Forgotten. You will be strangers through and through. A new tapestry will be woven." He does not mean to be harsh, but it came out that way.  
  
"What is my other choice?"   
  
He lifted up my chin to look at him. "To let Destiny write your life. There will be happiness and triumphs, but there will be pain and loss." He shook his head, "The pain and loss will far outweigh any happiness you will gain in your next life."  
  
"But I will be with my friends. I will be with my love. And that is enough."   
  
  
  
I was brought back to reality with the melody of Time echoing in my heart and his love within my soul. Zoycite was there with Mamoru. They seemed to be arguing about a girl.  
  
"She is an innocent!" Mamoru yelled, still holding onto his arm.  
  
"My Queen demands it. She is the payment."  
  
"I won't allow it! I..."  
  
"You have grown weak, Prince of Darkness." Zoycite cut in. Prince of Darkness? What did he mean?  
  
"You still bow down to me, Zoycite. You are nothing. You will cease to be if I only give the command." Mamoru threatened in a low voice.  
  
Zoycite merely smirked, "Oh, I quiver with Fear!" He laughed. A sparkling caught my eye. The shards of Rebirth. How did he come to have them? "Soon the world will fall into darkness and your little bunny will pave the streets with her blood." With that he disappeared. "If you want the shards, you'll have to come get me."  
  
I let out a small groan to let Mamoru know that I had came to. As soon as I got up, the ground beneath me started to crumble. "Run!" He yelled, pulling me forward. The walls around us began to crystallized and bits and pieces began to fall down around us. We made it into the elevator just in time. Catching my breath, I took that time to gather my thoughts. What does Mamoru know about the shards of rebirth? Mamoru used to be Prince Endymion of Earth... but why the Prince of Darkness? I stood by the window of the elevator and looked at the night lights.  
  
"Mamoru..." I began, glancing at him sideways, "What were you doing with that man?"  
  
He thought a moment and in a low voice, he answered me, "When I was little, I had a dream of a woman wearing a long white dress. She loved me with all her heart and asked that I set her free. As I grew older, the dreams came less frequently, but grew with intensity and urgency. We danced the night away, only to be separated by a woman with red hair. I was killed and she..." He looked at me and I saw tears in his eyes, "She killed herself. We made a promise to each other. To find the other no matter where. No matter when."  
  
No matter where you are. No matter when you are. No matter how you are. No matter what you are. No matter who you are. We are destined to be together through all eternity and we will find each other again. This I promise thee. So he has the same dreams. "That's so sad." I told him, tears swimming in my eyes.  
  
"You have to understand, my mother and father had died in a car accident when I was very young and I had survived with amnesia. They might be illusions of a lost boy, but to me they were reality. A fact. Something for me to hold on to." He gave a small laugh. "You probably think I'm insane. Hell! I think I'm insane."  
  
I shook my head, "No. You are no more insane than I, Mamoru." I opened my mouth to tell him more; to tell him that I too was having the same dreams, but I sensed a ball of energy coming at us and when I looked up, I gasped, a ball of fire was streaming down the wires! "We're going to be flatter than a pancake if we don't get out of here!" I gasped. I could easily get us out if I was Sailor Moon... but how could I reveal that to him?  
  
The fireball approached! There's no time to think about this! "Moon Power Make-up!"  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
*gasp!* They're gonna die! Hehe. Keep those reviews coming. I know a lot of you read this but don't leave reviews. What if I told you that I'm done with the story and I need a few incentives to upload all of them? ^^  
  
So tell me, what do you think should happen?  
  
Am I a genius?  
  
Does this fic need work? (Don't lie, you KNOW it does!)  
  
How will Usagi handle the truth? The real truth about Mamoru?  
  
Who IS Mamoru? Endymion? Lucifer?  
  
There is going to a surprise ending. And I'll tell you straight up, I'm going to write a sequel to this story with a tentative titile - Sins of an Angel - and that one is going to deal with Ali and Ann. I have about four chaps written on that one, and three more chapters for this one to upload. So... tell me what you think, leave a review. In other words, keep me happy if you want to rest of those chapters! ^_^  
  
~*RENA*~ - Hope you like. ^_^ You won't kill me. If you kill me, you'll never know what happens Bwhahahahahha!!!  
  
kino amiko kun - Don't worry about getting lost, I was rereading what I wrote and I got lost... and I wrote it! ^^;;  
  
Kuro Tenshi - Oh, it's not that bad, they're going to have their happily ever after... I think..  
  
Rose - I KNEW I would get more reviews if I threatened... Bwehehehehe...  
  
anonymous - I'm updating... ^_^  
  
princess2000204 - You're getting close... very close... keep guessing ^.~ 


	14. Chapter Thirteen

Of Heaven and Hell  
  
Ryo Angel  
  
R  
  
============================================================  
  
I knocked Mamoru unconcious and carried him out of the elevator using my Moon whip - one of the better tools that Luna gave me. Kind of like an escape rope in a video game, gets you out of any tight spot. I heard the sound of clapping hands when I finally breathed a sigh of relief at escaping. Turning towards it, I spotted Zoicite. "You!" I growled, "I should have known it was you!"  
  
"Hello, Sailor Moon." The effeminate man purred as he twisting a strand of golden blonde hair.   
  
"Why are you doing this?" I demanded, "After all this time, you should know better than to kill me. I am eternal! I am the Moon... Guardian!" Whew... almost revealed that I'm the Moon Princess...  
  
The infuriating man only laughed, "Funny." He sighed, "It isn't you that I'm after, but the Prince of Darkness."  
  
"Prince of Darkness?" I questioned. "Who?"  
  
His gaze grew patronizing. "Your beloved Tuxedo Kamen. The man lying unconcious behind you."  
  
"You lie."  
  
"Oh, no he didn't."  
  
I whirled around to see Mamoru stand up. This doesn't make sense. Yes, he's Tuxedo Kamen. I know that, but the Prince of Darkness is Lucifer in the biblical sense. How....? I saw Mamoru pull out a blood-red rose and he was enveloped by a stream of black light. When all was cleared, standing before me was Tuxedo Kamen. I shook my head, still...  
  
"He's Tuxedo Kamen!" I turned back to Zoicite, "Who's this Prince of Darkness you're trying to get rid of?"  
  
Zoicite only smiled cruelly and shook his head, "Come now, my Prince. Your little Rabbit seems to be confused, do you mean to shroud her in darkness for all eternity?"  
  
Tuxedo Kamen growled behind me, but I dare not look at him, instead, I remained quiet, listening as Zoicite continued on, "You are the Prince of Darkness. The Son of Lucifer. Life and Death is yours to command." He cocked his head to one side, "You mean to cover your identity with Chiba Mamoru?"  
  
I was instantly alert. 'Cover your identity with Chiba Mamoru?' What did that mean? Mamoru isn't Mamoru? I'm desperately confused, but I kept up my poker face. I need to learn more.  
  
"What I do is none of your business, Zoicite!" Tuxedo Kamen growled, "Lucifer as my witness, I'll tear your apart limb by limb!"  
  
Zoicite held out a hand. Sitting upon it was the bag of crystals, "Your little Rabbit would be needing this... as will the Moon Princess."  
  
I looked upwards at him, they don't know my origin? Another man materialized. With blonde hair almost white, he took the bag and gazed at me intently. I know this man! But from where? Where? "You go too far!" I cried, stepping forward, ready to destroy Zoicite as the other man disappeared along with the bag.  
  
"NO!" Zoicite hissed, "It is the Prince of Darkness that goes to far!" A block of black energy rushed at me, but I couldn't move, I stood frozen. It was Tuxedo Kamen that pushed me aside. I gasped as he fell.  
  
Zocite laughed, "Time you met your own!" I looked at him when he began to cough and gasped with pain. Before my very eyes, he began to disinegrate. little by little, flames flickered and licked up a piece of him until he was no more. Mamoru laid on my lap and he laughed painfully.  
  
"Back to hell with you." He said weakly before he gasped with pain.  
  
"Are you okay?" I asked him, stroking his head tenderly. I laid him on the ground for a second as I adjusted my position so that his head isn't pressing against my ribcage and my locket fell out. Its music wafted through and Mamoru stared at it like a man possessed.   
  
"Where did you get that?" He demanded hoarsely.  
  
"It was a present from my father." True... just not my paternal father in this age.  
  
"It was my mother's..."  
  
Huh. Isn't that interesting. The only way he'll live is if I used the power of the ginzhoushi. I need to call it. Quietly, I said, "By the power of the moon, I call to you. By the power of Fate, I call to you. By the power of Time, I call to you. Come!" Mamoru groaned again and I began to grow afraid. "Mamoru?" I whispered, stroking his cheek, "Please..." I begged. I could feel his life leaving him, "Please..." I begged, one single tear fell from my eyes, but before it could touch his cheek, a flash of light enclosed around me and I gasped as I felt the ripple of energy.  
  
  
  
"My Daughter."  
  
I whirled around. "Mother?" Standing before me was a woman with snowy-white hair and clear blue eyes. She wears the gown of the moon. "Mother." I said again, this time knowingly.  
  
She smiled at me, "Yes."   
  
I looked around and found myself staring at the outlines of the Moon Kingdom. "What summons you here, Mother?"  
  
Her smile quickly disappeared, "I've come to warn you."   
  
"Warn me?"  
  
"Not all is as it seems. The pauper may be a prince. And a prince, may be a pauper."   
  
  
  
My brows furrowed as I became aware of my surroundings again I looked down and saw myself in my Princess garb.   
  
"Beloved..." Mamoru's hand went to my face. "I've deceived you..."  
  
I hushed him with a finger, the visions still have not passed. They would come again. "I know," I told him, "I know." I could feel the rippling energy grab hold again and I let down my guard to welcome them, my last thought was that the Senshi had arrived.  
  
  
  
Sunlight streamed through the small cottage windows and flickered across her eyes. Shaking her head, she awoke and snuggled closer to the warm body next to her. "Endymion..." She purred as he wrapped his arms tighter around her. Laughter filled the small bedroom when his hands drifted lower and brushed against her ribs, "Endy!" She yelped, jumping away from the warm bed, her nipples instantly perking up from the cold.  
  
His cool black eyes studied her naked body with admiration and posession. "Ah, my sleeping beauty awakes."  
  
With a evil grin, she yanked the warm blanket from his body, "Ah," She mocked, "My sleeping beauty awakes." With a seducing smile, she crawled up slowly, her pert nipples grazed his thighs as she bent downwards and kissed his manhood. "Wake-up, Sleeping Beauty..." She whispered, licking the entire length, starting at the base, keeping her eyes on his face the whole time. As his precious started to harden, she laughed and pulled away, smiling as he groaned and sat up.  
  
"You little minx!" He growled, grabbing at her, but she eluded him.  
  
"Come on, beloved. Time to get up and start the day!" She laughed, throwing his clothes to him.  
  
With a sigh, he began to dressed, "You think they'll let us sleep in on our first day as a married couple. Her only replied was a laugh.  
  
"You know they won't. Too many things to be done." She slipped into the kitchen to start breakfast. "Besides, it's customary for the bridegroom to go to the tavern to talk about their wedding bed and how it now feels like death."  
  
With a small chuckle, Endymion pulled on his trousars and started into the kitchen sleepily with a loud scream woke him up. Running to the kitchen, what he saw paralyzed him. His beloved was shrouded in flames. "Serenity!" All around him the cottage was in flames, but not one flicker touched him. He couldn't move. All he could do was watch as his newly wedded wife got swallowed up in the flames. "SERENITY!" He yelled as the world faded into darkness.  
  
"Akuma." Endymion turned around and saw his father, Lucifer, watching him, his dark wings curved around his body protectively. "She was mortal. She would have eventually died."  
  
"But at least she would have had my love until the very end." Endymion bit out bitterly.  
  
"This was her fate."  
  
"To die?" Lucifer's son couldn't believe it. "She was... my soulmate. Always!"  
  
"And you shall meet again."  
  
"When?"  
  
"Soon..." Lucifer faded from darkness and left Endymion alone.  
  
Decades past. The rise and fall of each dynasty brought upon the Silver Millennium. Endymion stared up at the Moon and caught sight of a woman. "Serenity?" Moving about with the speed of night, Endymion made his way to the Moon. "Serenity..." He breathed when he saw the silver hair flowing smoothly down her waist. "My Serenity..." He moved to her and heard her small gasp of surprise.  
  
"Oh, hello." She said in her musical voice. "Are you another suitor?"  
  
For a second, Endymion's voice was lost, then he slowly nodded, "Yes."  
  
Serenity smiled, "I'll see you at the ball then." She walked past him and took in his scent, his oh so familiar scent.  
  
Before the night was out, the two had already fallen in love and planned their wedding to be announced the very next day. But Endymion felt distant. Although the Moon Princess would live to an old age, she was still mortal. Would he be able to bear it if she died?  
  
"Endymion?" Serenity called to him the next night. "There's a battle about to happen." Her voice was shaken with fear. "Why now, my love?" Her eyes cast about nervously, "Just as we found each other..."  
  
"Shhh..." He comforted her, "Don't worry." He drew her into his arms, "No matter what happens, no matter where, no matter when, no matter how; we are destined to be together through all eternity and we will find each other again. This I promise thee." He huggd her tightly. "This I promise thee."   
  
"And I thee." Serenity whispered. They shared one final kiss and the two parted through death... until now.  
  
  
  
As the vision left us, I gazed down to him, "We found each other, my prince." I gasped as I felt the ginzhoushi enter my body, "We are free." I whispered as I fell from reality and plunged into the dark abyss.  
  
(")(")(")(")(")(")Kirby Hug ! Author's Notes)  
  
About one or two more chapter(s) and an epilogue. Then I'm done with this chappy! Yay! Sorry about the long wait. My computer was acting up...   
  
kino amiko kun- Here's the update... the sequel... I might upload just yet after this story ends...  
  
KuroTenshi - Yeah! Keep them all in suspense!  
  
SailorKittyMoon - Well... to answer your question, the REAL Mamoru is Beryl's son... but to the outside world, the world of the living, Akuma is Mamoru... hope that doesn't confuse ^^;;  
  
~*RENA*~ - It'll have a happy ending... kind of.  
  
StarChild - Me updating!!  
  
SivlerMo - Evil? All the world is filled with evil, donchaknow. ^.~ 


	15. Chapter Fourteen Epilogue

Of Heaven and Hell  
  
Ryo Angel  
  
R  
  
============================================================  
  
I'm floating. Floating among the skies and the heavens above. My feet touched earth and I opened my eyes. I'm on the moon. I followed the path that lead to the moon garden. The path that I grew up on. The path that lead to all the events that occurred in my life. They say that dreams follow you until the ends of the world and no matter how much you tried to dodge it, the tapestry of Fate grows more intricate each day. Your life is your own. Yet not. I came to the end of the path and a woman wearing white stands near the lake. I know her. "Mother."  
  
She turned around and smiled at me, "My Serenity..." She said, walking gracefully to me. But I backed away, shaking my head. Her smile dropped and she stopped advancing. "Serenity?" She asked uncertainly.  
  
"Why?" I asked her. It had just clicked, all my dreams. All my visions. There were my past life. Just as I found my love, we were separated. Just as we were together, we were ripped apart.  
  
Realization dawned on her, "It was written..." She tried to explain. "Destiny proclaimed it.... I..."  
  
"No." I told her. I knew. I knew she didn't speak the truth. "The Fates rule over all. Why must you lie?"  
  
"I..." She couldn't lie to me. I could see through her and she knew it. "It was a test." She finally admitted, "Everything was a test."  
  
"A test?" I questioned. "What kind of test?"  
  
Mother sighed and she fiddled with her hands, trying to decide the best way to tell me, "True, we control the lives of all, but we merely spin your thread. The tapestry is woven by itself. Even we, the Fates, cannot control our own."  
  
"What about Destiny?" I asked her. "If the tapestry weaves itself, and you do not control our lives, where does Destiny comes in?"  
  
"She is the daughter of my eldest sister. We do not know whose orders she follows, but in her book, she records the lines of the tapestry. She never creates the path you follow. In a way, you can say she is merely a historian."  
  
"A historian?" I echoed. "I don't understand." I looked her in the eyes, "Explain."  
  
"I don't know how to explain, my darling Serenity. We, the Fates, only take orders."  
  
"From who?" Strangely, my feelings toward my mother was indifference.   
  
"I cannot say." She turned away from me. "If you want the answers to questions that I cannot answer, go talk to the one who created us all."  
  
Created us all? "Who?"  
  
"A being now known as Lucifer."  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
A ripple akin to electricity snapped through me and I awoke with a gasp. Around me burned the eternal fire of Hell. As I sat there gasping for breath, a dark figure came into view. "Hello, Bunny." He greeted me kindly.  
  
"Who are you?" I asked, swinging my leg around and stood.  
  
"I am myself." He told me.  
  
"Stop with the riddles. I can't stand this anymore." I told him. "Either tell me the truth, or don't tell me at all!" The stress is starting to get to me. Right now I want to kill. Kill everyone. Slowly. Painfully. Make them suffer like I had. Fuck them! Fuck them all!  
  
"I am Alpha Omega. I am the first. I am the last."  
  
I stared at him. "You are Creation?" Jehovah? This was Jehovah?  
  
"Yes," He nodded, "You want to know why everything is happening to you. Why the Fates refuse to give you a way out of this hell hole that you were thrown into."  
  
I laughed, "Great deductive skills, Sherlock." Laughter overwhelmed me and my head shook side to side.   
  
"Because you are my daughter."  
  
I continued to look at him, shaking my head in disbelief. Something deep inside me snapped and I burst out, "Fucking ass-hole! Just because you think you're the great Alpha Omega! The one that created everything. You are Creation. Creator of the universe! Fuck you! Fuck your damn rules and your damn lies." I didn't know what I was rambling on about, all I knew was that I was angry. So angry that I lost control of my body. My fists clenched so tightly my knuckles grew white. Throwing them into the air, I called out, "By the power of Eve. By the power of Heaven Hell combined, I call to you my angels!"  
  
A crash of thunder and lightning and Hell faded from view. Creation and I were standing in a garden.  
  
"The Garden of Eden." I whispered as calmness stole through me and I stood there, flashes of painful memories ripping me apart.   
  
-------  
  
She awoke next to the man and smiled. Standing up, she looked around the Garden of Eden and when she came back, he was already awake. "Good Morning, Adam. I am to be your wife. My name is Eve."  
  
He looked at her with amazement. "I love you."   
  
Eve smiled, "I know."  
  
**  
  
Adam held out an apple towards her, "It's delicious." He told her. "The sweetest apple I've ever tasted."  
  
She hesitated, "Where did you get it?" She asked.  
  
He was suddenly angry, "Don't you trust me? Your own husband?" He snarled.  
  
Taken aback, she took the apple and bit slowly into it, hissing out in pain as snatches of knowledge ripped through her. Hunger, pain, weakness, power, envy, greed, "You stole from the Tree of Life." She managed, clutching her head in agony.  
  
"I merely took what was rightfully mine!"  
  
She shook her head, fearful of what is yet to come.  
  
**  
  
"Where are you my daughter?" Jehovah walked through the garden, seeing no one in sight.  
  
Adam stood out wearing a suit made of leaves. "She is away." He said firmly.  
  
Jehovah raised his eyebrows at what Adam was wearing and was instantly alert when he heard the sound of a crying babe. "What was that?"  
  
"Merely the wind." Adam tried to cover up the ever increasing sound by coughing loudly.  
  
Eve appeared then, a baby in her arms. When she saw Jehovah, she knelt before him, "Father, forgive me for I have sinned."  
  
Anger rooted him in the spot, "You have eaten from the Tree of Life!" He boomed.  
  
"Yes Father."  
  
Jehovah turned his glare on Adam, "You!" He cried, "I should have never created you!"  
  
"Nay Father!" Eve cried out, "It was I who was tempted and in turn tempted him!"  
  
The Supreme Father of the Universe could barely keep his anger in check. He knew his daughter would protect this mortal man until the day they both die. "I put a curse on you." He said, anger rendering his voice soft, "You will yearn for her love for all eternity, but you will never," He said vehemently, "NEVER know it." He turned his eyes away from them as the gates of Eden opened, "Now go! Leave this paradise and live your life of mortality!"  
  
---------  
  
I whimpered, falling down to my knees. "I remember." I whispered, tears streaming down my cheeks. "Father..." I turned to look at him, whose own eyes swam with tears, "Forgive me, for I have sinned."   
  
He raised me up and I clung to him, crying out at this reunion. When I had composed myself, I asked him what had happened. How did he came to be known as Lucifer. It just didn't make any sense.  
  
"Lucifer had decided to be reborn into the mortal's realm, so he tempted Adam, who in turn tempted you. Lucifer was your first son." At my gasp, he continued, "When Adam had died, his soul was so full of evil that he descended into Hell, taking over Lucifer's position. Centuries past and humankind continued to be tempted, so I created the Fates to watch over the mortal men, but even they were tempted. The eldest Fate, Tranquility, fell in love with a mortal man, Icarus. That boy tempted fate all right. When Destiny was born, I appointed her as a historian. She was to report to me the instant men became vile and cruel. And I would restart Creation once again."  
  
"But what about the tapestry of life? How does that play a role in all of this?" I asked.  
  
"My sweet girl, the Fates merely spin your thread, you take control of Destiny. You weave your own thread. You walk your own road."  
  
I nodded slowly, "But how... how did I come back into being? What about Endymion? Adam?"  
  
"You mother, Serenity, the youngest of the Fates, fell in love with one of my angels."  
  
"Chronos."  
  
"Yes, I didn't stop them, because they were the purest of my creation. Together they created a child out of love. And I had placed your soul in this child to be reborn."  
  
"And Adam?" I asked, "He became Lucifer... but how did he go from being Lucifer to being Endymion?" Everything was so confusing. But I had to know.  
  
"When Lucifer saw Destiny, he fell in lust with her, and though the act of love was consensual, there was no true love in it. When Destiny's child was about to be born, there were no souls that wish to be reborn and Destiny is too pure a soul to lose the only child she would ever have, so I forced Lucifer to be reborn. He created himself and in doing so, he regained some of his innocence."  
  
"And you? How did you come to be Lucifer?"  
  
Father turned away from me and pondered this question. "Hell had no commanding presence after Lucifer's rebirth, so I took over the position. Turns out I have quite a knack for it." He winked at me and I laughed, but sobered up when he spoke again, "When Endymion was born, I wanted him to feel the pain of being in love but never having it, so I bathed him in my immortal blood."  
  
"And he suffered. One after another, he tried to love..." I trailed off, my heart breaking at all the broken hearts he endured.  
  
"And one by one, they were seduced by minions of Hell." Father finished.  
  
I shook my head, "That was cruel, Father." I told him. "You are Creation. You are suppose to make the world a better place for us all."  
  
He only laughed slightly, "There is no good and evil, my sweet girl. There is only power."  
  
"I don't understand. You created Heaven and Hell."  
  
"Nay." He corrected, "Heaven is a place where souls rest until they have the energy to continue living the mortal's life. Hell is a place where incomplete souls drift on until they are complete. There is no good or evil. There only is."  
  
"And the universe? What is the universe to you? Some kind of play thing?" I demanded.  
  
He shrugged, "In some ways, yes. I created the universe because I was lonely. I was a being that drifted in empty void when there was no such thing as time. I created Time. Chronos was my first creation and my purest. Lucifer came next. In some ways, I had split my own spirit in two. A pure and a tainted."  
  
"And now, countless millions suffered because of this." I couldn't help but feel pity for the man that created me. "And I?" I asked, "How was I created?"  
  
He looked at me and spoke softly, "You were created from the first woman - Lillian. Who in turn was a being much like I was. But she rejected her immortality in order to have you." I crumbled onto the floor, this was too much. Too much. "I have told you more than you need to know, my daughter. It is time you return to the mortal's realm."  
  
I opened my mouth to speak, but I felt myself growing weak and faint. I tried to shake it away, but it kept at me, pulling at me until finally, I gave up and submitted myself to the swirling abyss.  
  
============================================================  
  
Epilogue  
  
============================================================  
  
I opened my eyes to see Beryl in front of me, her laughter filling my ears. "Your little Endymion is now mine!" She told me as she threw a long stream of energy towards me.  
  
My lips curved to a smile, "You have nothing Beryl." I channeled my powers together to counter her, but she was too strong. "Help me out, my angels." I called to their souls, and one by one, they lent me their strength, their power. "By the powers of Heaven combine!"   
  
She increased her energy and I braced myself. A hand covered mine and when I looked, he was there. "Endymion..." I breathed.  
  
He looked at me and smiled, "We're all counting on you, love."  
  
My resolve to live returned as I increased my energy, "He never loved you!" I told her as the stream of energy from my crystal expanded, "Not Endymion. Not Lucifer." The power of my crystal enveloped us all and I felt myself falling.   
  
A bright light covered me and when I opened my eyes, I was flying. "I'm..." I looked around my surroundings. My guardians were all here. We're in Heaven. "Endymion..." My eyes roved searchingly around me, "Endymi..." Two arms wrapped around me and I breathed a sigh of relief, "Endymion." I hugged him tightly.  
  
"We're together now, my love." He told me, returning my embrace.  
  
Although my heart was glad, I knew that we won't be able end this way. Jehovah, my father, had created Heaven only as a resting place. Sooner or later, we're going to have to back down to Earth and face the the fact that our memories of each other will once again be wiped out. But until then... a girl can enjoy some relaxation time with her honey, can't she? ^.~  
  
* ^-^ * o.O * ^.~ * ^_^ * -.- * Author's Notes * -.- * ^_^ * ~.^ * O.o *^-^ *   
  
I know, I know. Eve was the one that was tempted by the snake. But this is what you get when you let MEN write the Bible. I bet this was the way it REALLY happened ^^;; Don't hurt me. *cowers*  
  
Anyways, my story needs to come to a close. Hopefully you guys understand what I have written. I originally wanted to post the epilogue as another chapter, but nah. Oh... this just makes me so sad... my baby's all done! *cries*   
  
But there's always the sequel! ^_^ Now... if I only know where to go with it. I have a standard plot going through, but it's undoing all the mess of threads that's killing me. Anyhoo, the prologue to the sequel will be posted tomorrow. It's called Sins of an Angel. Remember that, because I'm expecting you all to review it!  
  
Special thanks to KuroTenshi (my beta reader), princess2000204, ~*RENA*~, kino amiko kun, Silver Mo,Star Child, Rose, Rei2, and everyone else who reviewed and stuck by me through all of this ^_^ 


End file.
